La Revanche du Cerveau de Frodon
by Salvi
Summary: suite de La Fin Tragique.. Fic complete! L'Anneau de retour dans le camp du bien, auront il la volonté, la force et le pâté chinois de le détruire avant que Sauron les anéantisse tous?
1. Le Retour du Fou

Bonjour à vous, fan de La Fin Tragique du Cerveau de Frodon (décidement, j'aurais dû prendre un nom plus court..) Je tiens à vous remercier pour toute les REVIEWS de La Fin Tragique.. Ça m'a émue.. Cette fois, je tacherai de répondre aux commentaires et suggestions que vous me donnerez! En ce moment, il pleut des cordes dehors. En regardant dehors, on peut voir des torrents d'eau s'abattre sur l'asphalte comme des vagues mourant sur la plage.. Parfait pour écrire! Alors, donc, sans plus tarder, voici la suite de leurs aventures, La Revanche du Cerveau de Frodon DISCLAIMER : LES PERSOS SONT PAS A MOI MAIS LEUR PERSONNALITÉ, OUI! Bon, Comme dans La Fin Tragique.. j'abime LÉGEREMENT les persos.. mais ne prennez pas ça au sérieux car sachez que le Seigneur des Anneaux est la passion qui me fait vivre. ***********************************************************************  
  
Petit résumé de La Fin Tragique du Cerveau de Frodon : Juste avant d'entrer dans la Mooooriaaa, Frodon se fait ENCORE attaquer.. Après s'être débarassé de la michante bibitte, la Communauté se rend compte que Frodon va mal, très mal.. Il est devenu complètement fou.. Et il mange l'Anneau!!! Maintes tentatives sont mises à l'?uvre pour récuperer l'Anneau, rien n'y fait.. Mais soudain, un autre Frodon arrive et leur dévoile que le Frodon-fou n'est autre que Sauron, déguisé!! Les deux Frodons se batten et l'un d'eux tombe dans le volcan. L'autre Frodon rentre à Cul-De-Sac.. Mais ce n'est pas le bon! Voyons maintenant ce qui arrive par la suite..  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le Retour du fou  
  
[Flash back] *plan de très haut de la Montagne du Destin.. En approchant, on distingue la voix de nos comparses..*  
  
Frodon1-Sauron : MOUHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Vous ne m'aurai jamais!!!!!  
  
Frodon2-le-vrai-Frodon : A OUAIS!? *s'approche de Frodon-Sauron l'air menacant*  
  
*Les 2 Frodons se mirent à se battre tout près du volcan..*  
  
Sam : ATTENTION!!!!!!  
  
Frodon sentit des mains l'attrapper autour du cou et lui arracher sa chaine avant de le pousser tout droit dans le volcan!  
  
Frodon : Argh!  
  
Il voyait la roche du volcan défiler devant ses yeux.. De plus en plus vite.. Il voyait la lave bouillonnante approcher. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc qui le tuerait sur le champs et se maudit de laisser Sauron retourner chez LUI et manger SES cherioss.. QUOI?! MANGER SES CHERIOS?? YEN AI PAS QUESTION!!  
  
Frodon-le-pas-fin : *de très loin* Voilà! Le Seigneur Tenebreux ne sera plus! Et l'Anneau non plus, je l'ai jeté avec!  
  
À ce moment précis, Frodon atteint le fond AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!!!!!! Mais quelque chose de miraculeux se produit.. Frodon, revint à la vie! Il remonta la pierre du volcan noir.. Arrivé en haut, il dû s'acheter du baume pour les mains car il s'était brûlé les mains sur la roche.. Et il s'acheta aussi des sourcils (les siens ont brûlé..) et un sac de Cherioss. Il se vêtit d'un manteau gris et retourna vers la Compté..  
  
[Pendant ce temps, dans la Compté]  
  
Merry et Pippin sont saouls comme des bottes de pompiers vertes à pois mauves  
  
Merry : HeY!! PiPiN!! Tu sAiS qUoi?!  
  
Pippin : nOn QuOi MoN PtIt MeRrY *hic!*  
  
*Merry tombe endormi*  
  
Pippin : mErRy?!?! MeRrY!?!?!??!?! HHHHHHEYYYY!! SI c'EsT pAs FrOdOn QuI ViENt VoIr sOn cousin PrÉfÉrÉ!!  
  
Frodon-Sauron : (voix d'outre tombe) Non, je suis SAUR.. oups (tite voix Hobbite) euhhh.. ouii. C'est moi Frodin.. euh Frodon!  
  
Pippin : VeUx Tu UnE lImOnNaDe??!  
  
Frodon-Sauron : Une quoi?  
  
Pippin : BiN VoYoNs C'eSt PaS cOmMe Si Je PaRlAiS tOuT CrOcHe QuAnD MeMe!!  
  
*tombe endormi*  
  
Sauron s'approche alors des deux Hobbits avec une scie à chain sortie de son sac à main rose évidemment. Il abaisse la scie vers le pied de Merry quand tout à coup, une puissante lumière mauve perçe à travers les arbres.. Sauron se retourne et son visage se crispe de terreur.  
  
Sauron : nonnnn!!! Pas.. Lui!!!  
  
Lui : ouiiiiiii!! Moi!!!!!!!!  
  
Sauron : NONNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! ARGH! *se sauve entre les arbres*  
  
Avec tout ce boucan, Sauron à réveillé Merry et Pippin qui se sont désaoulé de leur limonnade et les deux jeunes Hobbits regardent cet être qui s'avance vers eux, enveloppé d'un halo mauve..  
  
Merry : Qui..êtes-vous?  
  
Soudain, la lumière mauve réduit d'intensité et les deux compagnons voit le visage qui s'accorde à la Voix..  
  
Pippin : Cela ne se peut!!!!!  
  
Merry : HEIN? Mais comment ça?! (il pète l'ambiance, non?)  
  
Alors, jailli de la lumière, Frodon!!  
  
Frodon : Je suis Frodon le mauve  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Bon, voilà le premier chapitre de la suite de La Fin Tragique du Cerveau de Frodon! Dites-moi franchement si ça vaut la peine.. Mais ne vous fier pas au premier chapitre, ça sera beaucoup plus drôle et il y aura beaucoup plus d'action!! Vous avez aimez? REVIEWEZ! Vous avez détesté? REVIEWEZ! Vous vendez des balayeuse nasales? REVIEWEZ! (c'Est pas sûre que je vais vous en acheter une par example..) j'ai très hâte de lire vos commentaires! GROSSE BISES! Isil xx 


	2. La Nouvelle

Alors, vous avez aimé?? 8 REVIEWS.. je suis un peu décue.. mais rien ne me démontera!!! MOUHAHAHA! Seule ombre.. La Fin Tragique est rendu à la 2e page.. je suis triste ADIEU! Bon passons aux choses sérieuses!  
  
XWilloWx: Merci beaucoup! Je prend trop délire comme un compliment =D lol!! Merci!  
  
Elanor : Ela, Ela, Ela. Ne sous estime jamais le pouvoir de la limonade..!! Pour Frodon le Mauve.. explications : Il était près de 00 :00am quand j'ai écrit cette partie alors, un peu de pitié..! merci pour ta REVIEW!  
  
Miriel : Je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait rire!! Oui, c'est bien le ''Cela ne se peut'' d'Aragorn! Bravo pour l'avoir trouvé! Merci!!  
  
Albane : Merci pour tes compliments! Mais je te concede qu'avec Pippin et Frodon dans une fic, c'est gagnant! (Il y a Frodon dans la tienne XD!joke) en tout, j'espere que la suite te plaira!  
  
Fleur de Lys : Essaie de pas trop pèter de rire, je veux pas te ramasser au quatre coins de la place ;) Continue à lire, tu n'as encore rien vu!! Merci pour tes commentaires!!!  
  
Ladindequichante : Pourquoi j'ai pas droit à un chapitre entier de REVIEW moi aussi?? Ma fic est trop nulle, c'est ça.. NON NON!! J'ai compris.. BLAGUE!!! En tout cas, merci de ton enthousiasme!!{le pouvoir aux ENTS!}  
  
Tarock : OUIIIIII!!! Je devrais l'écrire en anglais! Ça serait vraiment trop drole! FRODO THE PURPLE! Hahaha!!! Merci pour la REVIEW!  
  
Waterlily : WÉÉÉÉ!!! Enfin la suite est là! Je suis contente d'enfin l'avoir posté.. j'étais si triste d'Avoir abandonné ma bonne vieille Fin Tragique.. J'espere que la suite sera aussi bonne que le debut! Merci pour la REVIEW!!  
  
En passant, ne vous inquiètez pas si je poste moins souvent, je suis à l'école ARK! Mais je suis toujours là! Ne vous faites pas de soucis, si je meure, je vais vous avertir!! LOL!!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Rappel : Frodon à finalement atteint le fond du volcan et est revenu à la vie. Il retrourna dans la Comté et empêcha Sauron de tuer Merry et Pippin. Après quoi il se dévoila aux deux jeunes Hobbits : Frodon le Mauve (Frodo the Purple!!!!) Voyons maintenant ce qui se passé avec les autres..  
  
Chapitre 2 : La Nouvelle  
  
Après le petit party chez Frodon-Sauron, Légolas et Gimli décidèrent d'aller avec Aragorn en Gondor, ou ils passèrent de nombreuses années heureuses.. Jusqu'à ce que Gandalf revienne d'une partie de bowling avec Celeborn et Elrond..  
  
Legolas : (jouant au Tic-Tac-Toe avec Gimli) TIC TAC TOOOOOOE!!!! JAI GAGNÉ! JAI GAGNÉ!!  
  
Gimli : Peuah! Stupide jeu pourri!  
  
Le Nain balanca sa hache et l'abatti sur la planche de Tic Tac Toe  
  
Gimli : Voilà ce que j'en fait, de ton stupide jeu!! Ça deviendra jamais populaire, ton truc!  
  
Légolas : (pleurant presque) ouiiii! Un jour, ça va être très populaire et même qu'on va écrire sur ce jeu!  
  
Aragorn : Non mais vous allez vous la fermer, oui?!  
  
Arwen : ouais  
  
À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Gandalf entra dans la salle comme un coup de vent. Gandalf : coooooup de veeeeeeent.. shhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Tous : ¬¬*  
  
Aragorn : Que se passe t-il, Pelerin Gris?!  
  
Gandalf : eh biiien.. jai de droooles de nouveeeelles a vous appreeendre..  
  
Aragorn : Tiens donc, voilà qui est inquiètant.. Et de quoi s'agit-il?  
  
Gandalf : Des choses étraaanges et ténébreeeuses, je le crrrraint.. à propos de Frodon.. Légolas et Gimli passèrent derrière eux, dansant le ballet.  
  
Aragorn : à ce propos, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Frodon, je l'ai trouvé bizare..  
  
Légolas : et alors? Il a toujours été un bizaroide!  
  
Aragorn : Oui mais il l'était plus encore..  
  
Gimli : ohhhh!!!  
  
Arwen : ouais  
  
Aragorn : Il était.. Ténébreux.. et aussi, à moment donné, il s'est trompé et à failli prendre des Corn Flakes à la place des Cherioss!!!  
  
Légolas et Gimli : 0_o** (face scandalisée)  
  
Gandalf : Je sais..  
  
Tous : Comment ça tu sais?  
  
Gimli : Oué euh comment tu l'sais, l'vieux, t'était là p'tête là?  
  
Gandalf : Eh bien je viens de recevoir un e-mail de Merry et Pippin.. Il me disent que ce n'était pas le vrai Frodon qui s'en est sorti.. Sauron est allez chez Frodon et à pris sa place.. Un jour que les Hobbits étaient saouls comme des balais-mous, Sauron à essayé de les découper en pièces et le vrai Frodon est réaparu sous la forme de Frodon le Mauve et il à fait fuir Sauron sauf que le Seigneur des Ténébres est parti avec l'Anneau!!!!  
  
Tous : ah bon..  
  
Gandalf : Nous devons nous rendre à la Comté et reformer la vieille Communauté pour aider Frodon le Mauve à retrouver l'Anneau! Partons immédiatement!  
  
Tous : ok  
  
Arwen : ouais ****************************************************************  
  
Voilà, le 2e chapitre est écrit! Qu'en pensez-vous?? C'est pas mal, non?! S'il vous plait, REVIEWEZ!!! Plus vous REVIEWEZ, plus j'écrirai vite!!! Byebye! 


	3. La Communauté de l'Anneau

Bon, heureusement que j'avais un chapitre en reserve.. Comme vous le savez peut-être, mon ordi à planté dernièrement alors je n'ai pas pu poster depuis quelques jours, DÉSOLÉE!! Mais me revoici en force avec un nouveau chapitre pour mes deux fics! LISEZ ET REVIEWEZ! Eouah! Jai beaucoup de REVIEWS à répondre mais tant mieux!  
  
Top-cerise : merci d'avoir pris deux minutes et m'avoir REVIEWÉ! La suite sera de plus en plus délire.. A la sauce de La Fin Tragique!!  
  
Ladindequichante : La prochaine fois, je rajouterai de la moutarde.. promis! Merci de m'avoir donné mon chapitre de REVIEW! Oui oui je ferai une suite!  
  
Yotma : Bien sur que je continue! Je ne suis pas de ceux et celles qui abandonnent méchamment leur pauvres petites fics!! Merci pour ta REVIEW!  
  
Sandra7 : merci beaucoup! Jaime beaucoup le coup de vent aussi.. et Arwen.. javais pas envie de lui inventer une intelligence..  
  
Elanor : désolée mais Pip refuse de donner son adresse.. lol! Merci de ta REVIEW trop sympatique! A BATS LES CORN FLAKES!  
  
Fleur de lys : oh merci! Tu vois, j'écris plus vite! Arwen est deja cruche alors.. pk changer ça?! Non serieusement, lol javais juste envie qu'elle soit epaisse!  
  
Miriel : T'es vraiment pro! 'it cannot be. You fell' Hey ne commence pas!!!! Des fois, jen ai meme pas 5 REVIEWS et je publie! Ca ne me derange pas du tout que tu es pris lecriture bizare pour ta fic! Cest la meilleure facon d'écrire pour quelqu'un de saoul!!  
  
La vache anarchique : hum.. peut-etre bien.. Ca reste a prouver! Je prend note de ton conseil! MERCI!!  
  
Chosebibo : a oui? Désolée, j'en ai déjà une! Merci quand même!!!  
  
Waterlily : Tu t'ennuie des transformations de Frodi?? Tu vas etre servie! Cest vrai que pour se tromper avec des Cherioss et des Corn Flakes, faut pas etre une lumiere!! Merci pour ta sympatoche REVIEW!!  
  
Lisae : je peux pas te promettre de pas retuer Frodon mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si il re-meurt, il va ressussité a chaque fois! Merci de ta REVIEW!!! VIVE LE TIC TAC TOE!  
  
Mindia : -ouais! J'attend toujours d'etre bien fatiguée avant d'écrire un chapitre de cette fic, comme ca je suis sure qu'il sera a la sauce de La Fin Tragique! Merci pour tes compliments! ET VOICI LA SUITE!! *********************************************************************  
  
Rappel : Bon Frodon est réssussitu et il est Frodon le Mauve et fait fuir Sauron. La Nouvelle parvient aux oreilles poilues de Gandalf qui en avise les autres.. Ils se rendent dans la Comté pour reformer la Communauté afin d'aider Frodon à retrouver l'Anneau.  
  
Chapitre 3: La Communauté de l'Anneau  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, Légolas et Gandalf arrivèrent à cheval dans la Comté et frappèrent à la porte de Frodon. La porte s'ouvrit et les quatres amis furent aveuglé par une puissante lumière mauve.  
  
Gimli : EH LÀ!!!  
  
Lumière mauve : oups.. désolé..  
  
La lumière baissa d'intensité et le visage gêné de Frodon apparu.  
  
Frodon : Saleté de lumière.. Difficile à contrôler..  
  
Gandalf : Je compatise.. Ça viendra, mon petit.. Est ce que Sam est au courant?  
  
Frodon : J'ai envoyé Merry le chercher.. entrez!  
  
Ils entrèrent tous et pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, des plumes poussèrent d'un seul coup dans le dos de Frodon et celui-ci poussa un puissant KWAK!!! Après quoi les plumes disparurent.. Tous regardèrent Frodon, puis se regardèrent.  
  
Frodon : Je comprend pas ce qui m'arrive.. D'après moi, Sauron m'a donné quelqu'un de ses pouvoirs quand il m'a assommé.. Dont celui de se transformer en n'importe quoi n'importe quand..  
  
Tous : Ah bon..  
  
Ils arrivèrent au salon. Pippin dormait sur le divan, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise ouverte et les bretelles détachées.. (grr! Mon fantasme *bave* clin d'?il a Ela) La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée et Merry entra, suivi de Sam, complètement affolé.  
  
Sam : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe!??!?!  
  
Sam aperçu soudain Pippin  
  
Merry : SAM! Arrête de baver! Ça me tombe sur les pieds!!  
  
Sam : oups.. désolé..^^**  
  
Légolas lança un vase à la tête de Pippin. Le Hobbit se réveilla en sursaut et se leva d'un bond.. Malheureusement, il avait oublié de rattaché ses bretelles alors son pantalon tomba sur ses chevillles.. Sam ouvrit les yeux tout grands et perdit connaissance. Pippin baissa les yeux et rougit. Il releva son pantalon et garda les yeux baissés. Sam reprit conaissance sous les baffes de Gimli. Il se releva.. Sam se tourna vers Frodon et se figea en voyant qu'il était.. mauve.  
  
Sam : M'sieur Frodon.. euh.. vous êtes viré gai?! (jai absolument rien contre les gai, soit dis en passant)  
  
Frodon : non! Imbecile de pervers.. Je suis revenu à la vie!  
  
Sam : ah bon..  
  
Gandalf : Nous devons reformer la vieille Communauté et aider Frodon à retrouver Sauron et l'Anneau.  
  
Aragorn : Mais.. Sauron va sûrement retourner en Mordor et la terreur s'abattra sur le monde!  
  
Tous : zut! X(  
  
Frodon : Non, il ne le fera pas.  
  
Légolas : Pourquoi donc?  
  
Frodon : Parce que dans la bataille, je lui ai piqué ses clés!  
  
Tous : Ouaisss!! Joie!!  
  
Sam : M'sieur Frodon.. Z'êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas gai?  
  
Frodon : oui Sam!!  
  
Sam : *air déçu* ah..  
  
Aragorn: Levons tous nos verres!  
  
Gimli : On a pas de verres..  
  
Aragorn : .. Alors, levons tous notre pied!  
  
Toute la Communauté leva son son pied et le mit au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient en criant HIP HIP HIP HOURRA!!! Et en cet instant, la Communauté fut de nouveau en service..  
  
**************************************************************  
  
YÉÉÉ!!! Le chapitre est feni! Alors alors alors???? C'est bien ou c'est nul?! J'attend vos REVIEWS au plus vite! J'aime tellement ça lire vos commentaires! BIZ0OOO!!! 


	4. Grillade de lapin

Woah! Ça fait un bail!! C'est magnifique au Yukon! Mais maintenant je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que ça vous fais plaisir au moins!!!!! Ceux qui ont écris de nouveaux chapitres à leur fics et qui attendent mes REVIEWS, ça ne saurait tarder! Mais en attendant, voici MON chapitre!!  
  
Fleur de Lys : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on entendra le OUAIS à nouveau!!! La fic n'est pas encore finie alors tu as le temps de rire encore!  
  
Elanor : dsl Ela!!!.. Ne séduis pas mon Frodon.. s'il te plait! (mais jaimerais bien voir Pip comme ça.. NON DSL ELA!!) lol! Merci!!  
  
La Vache : euh.. merci..  
  
Eryna Khan : J'ai failli me fouler un doigt en écrivant ton nom ^^! Merci pour tes commentaires! Je suis fière d'égayer tes fins de journées!!  
  
Miriel : En effet, Frodon n'est pas gai, mais tu ne m'empèchera pas d'en dire autant de Sam! Jai fais une suite.. mais pas « très vite » LOL! Mwaha!  
  
Top-Cerise : merci pour ta REVIEW! Ouf.. j'espere que tu deviendra pas méchante.. J'imagine mal une cerise avec une tronconneuse à la main.. ou plutot à la tige!! LOL!  
  
Mindia : Merci énormement pour ta REVIEW! J'espere que les gens se souviendrons de moi comme d'une débile mentale qui écrivait de bonnes histoires! La passe du verre me fait bien rire moi aussi, je dois l'admettre! Merci encore!!!  
  
Eleclya111 : ouaille! Toi aussi ton nom sort de loin! LOL je laime quand meme!! Merci pour tes beauuuuuux commentaires!! Lol! ***************************************************************  
  
Rappel : Tout les membres de la vieille Communauté sont de nouveau réunis pour repartir à l'aventure.. Ils doivent maintenant retrouver l'Anneau, de nouveau entre les mains de son maitre..  
  
Chapitre 4: Grillade de lapin  
  
La joyeuse Communauté sortit de Cul de Sac et entrèrent bientôt dans la forêt qui borde le Bourg de Touque. Après de longues et pénibles heures de marches, ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit.  
  
Légolas : AH! Les beaux arbres, les beaux nuages, les beaux cailloux, le beau lapin, le b..  
  
Gimli : AAAAHHH!!!! Un LAPIN!!  
  
Gimli part en courant et perd connaissance en s'assommant dans un arbre. Sam s'approcha du mignon petit lapin blanc et l'attrappa pour le faire cuire. Ils le tua en le frappant avec une casserole, lui arracha tout les os du corps, la peau, les organes, le hacha avec la hache de Gimli.. et enfin, il déposa tout les morceau crus dans une assiète bleue avant de s'apprcher du chaudron bouillonnant.. C'est à ce moment que Légolas craqua.  
  
Légolas : (en pleurant) NONNNNNNNNNNNN!! Sam, comment paux-tu lui faire ça!!?!???! Le mettre dans une assiète BLEUEE!! Quel afront! * s'agenouille devant le « lapin »* Bubulle? Ne t'en fais pas mon ptit Bubulle chéri.. Je te vengerai!  
  
Légolas se lève et part très profondement dans la forêt. Sam continue à faire cuire le lapin tranquillement, comme si il n'avait rien entendu (ce qui est probablement le cas.. il ne se rasait pas souvent le poil d'oreille) Il servit le lapin à tous (sauf Legolas) et il mangèrent avec délices..  
  
Après avoir bien mangé, Sam et Aragorn s'endormirent, Merry et Pippin jouèrent au Ping-Pong, Boromir alla derrière un bosquet avec une chevreuilLE qu'il avait rencontré, Légolas était toujours dans la forêt, Gimli restait terré dans son coin en jetant des coups d'?il terrifiés autour de lui, Gandalf méditait en flottant au dessus d'une roche pointue et Frodon..  
  
Frodon : WAAAAAAAAAA!!! I'M MaRiLyN mAnSoN!!!!!!! F*CK YOU ALL B*TCH!!!!  
  
.. Bon.. pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.. Il avait maintenant un ?il presque blanc et trois côtes en moins.. Il beugla euh.. je veux dire.. il chanta quelque chose d'indistinct qui sonna comme :  
  
« WAAAA ZAKAWAAAAAAAAAAA BOYYYYYWIKAWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! »  
  
Toujours est-t'il que Gandalf tomba et se planta le pointu de la roche dans le derrière.  
  
Gandalf : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! PETIT CRÉTIN D'IMBECILE DE ! »/*&/ !$$? »* && »?%$/*&! ¤¦¢¦²¬¤¦¢ ?%/%/*&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malheureusement, ces cris eurent l'effet contraire car ils se méprenaient par ressemblance à ceux de Frodon.. Donc celui-ci continua à hurler.. je veux dire chanter.. Aragorn rêvait..  
  
{ Il était assis sur un banc de marbre et les feuilles rouges et or lui tombaient autour de lui et se prennait dans ses cheveux (ça vous dis quelque chose?) Soudain, un bruit de froissement se fit entendre derrière lui, il se retourna vivement et eut encore plus peur en découvrant Arwen.. Celle-ci s'approcha du Roi et lui souffla..  
  
Arwen : Ouais}  
  
Aragorn ouvrit les yeux et entendit les cris de mort qui l'entourait. Il se leva d'un bond et courru vers la source du bruit.  
  
Aragorn : Pauvre bête, achevez cette créature!  
  
Tous : Non, personne ne souffrent, à par nous..  
  
Aragorn : Quelqu'un égorge un cochon?!!  
  
Tous: Non..  
  
Aragorn : Arwen chante!?!?!?!??!!  
  
Tous : Dieu merci, NON!!  
  
À ce moment, Boromir revint et, n'en pouvant plus, assomma Frodon. Après quelques heures, Gandlaf cessa d'hurler tout seul et Sam tomba dans le feu qui ronflait encore.. Aragorn le sortit de là et le pauvre Sam-Rôti alla dormir.. dure journée..  
  
Au bout de quelques heures encore, Légolas revint avec une armée de lapin afin de rêgler son compte à Sam.. Mais lorsqu'ils virent que Sam dormait, ils errèrent un peu partout.. Gimli perdit connaissance de nouveau et les lapins lui broutèrent la barbe ainsi que les pieds de Merry. Pippin s'amusait à courir parmis eux et à jouer à saute-lapins. Ils s'endormirent tous, épuisés..  
  
Le lendemain matin, Frodon se réveilla en lendemain de veille.  
  
Frodon : AYYYY! (baille.. ouache.. haleine du matin..) Hey, pourquoi ya un globe oculaire blanc et trois côtes à côté de moi?!  
  
Aragorn : Partons, mes amis!  
  
Ils partirent tous, Gandalf se tenant le derrière.. ************************************************************  
  
VOILÀ! J'ai remarqué que je mets moins de dialogues qu'avant.. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas?? Une seule façon de le savoir : REVIEWEZ MOI!!!! Xxxxxxxxxxx Isilou 


	5. Quelle journée

Bonjour bonjour! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mes fans (mes quels fans?!?!) de mon retard. Je ne peux écrire aussi vite qu'avant pour plusieurs raisons.. La première étant que j'ai de l'école, la seconde que j'ai Des Compagnons pour la Compagnie à écrire en même temps! Mais ne vous inquietez pas! Vous aurez juste plus hâte de lire mes chapitres! (enfin, j'espere..)  
  
Eryna Khan : T'inquietes! J'Adore ton pseudo!! Merci bcp bcp pour tes compliments! Lorsque tu me dis ce que tu as aimé, je sais quel genre de blagues je dois reprendre! JE T'EN PRIE, NE ME TUE PAS! Je l'ai écrit, ton chapitre.. (merci Aragorn!)  
  
Miriel : Dsl, mais j'aime mieux te laisser la surprise! J'ai dit que Boromir était mort?? Possible.. J'avais oublié.. Je vais arranger ça.. merci! Oui j'ai commencé à pensé à l'Enfance d' un Porteur!! 3e raison pour laquelle c'est long! (ne criez au plagiat! C'est Albane elle même qui me l'a proposé!)  
  
Eleclya111 : Ton nom est super! Reviens Elecl.. Eclay.. Alecy.. en tout cas.. merci pour ta belle chanson!  
  
Elanor : LOL!!!! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires! Ils tombent toujours à point! Le prochain chapitre? Euh.. maintenant!  
  
La Vache : Eh salut! Lol, j'irai pas jusqu'à dire que Gimli est sensuel.. (juste avoir ces deux mots : gimli et sensuel, dans une même phrase, on sait que ca cloche..) lol!  
  
Tarock : Moi aussi je l'aime bien mais jle préfère en Frodon.. plus choux..  
  
Kamori12 : Merci bcp pour ta petite histoire sympathique! C'est trop drôle, j'adore ça!! Attention à ton boing boing!  
  
Fleur de Lys : Il était juste pour toi le OUAIS! ^______^ Merci!  
  
Mindia : Oh t'en fais pas, c'est correct! Merci de m'Avoir REVIEWER!!!  
  
Et maintenant, voilà mon chef d'?uvre (AHEM AHEM)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Rappel : Bon, La Communauté est partie de Hobbitebourg et ont dégusté un somptueux ragout de lapin-Bubulle durant lequel Boromir fait une apparition du monde des Morts pour assommer Frodon-Marylin-Manson qui fesait chi.. je veux dire qui chantait..  
  
Chapitre 5 : Quelle journée..  
  
Gandalf : Merci, Aragorn. Votre bandage en feuille d'Eucalyptus à eu un effet merveilleux sur mon derrière.. Aragorn? Aragorn??  
  
Aragorn se trouve loin loin derrière, se vaporisant avec un désinfectant puissant à senteur de limette anorexique sauvage du Bengladesh que lui avait donné Merry et Pippin.  
  
Aragorn : Plus jamais.. Jamais je ne toucherai un derrière de Magicien de 3000 ans.. Jamais..  
  
Merry et Pippin : HAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Légolas, toujours aussi masculin, tourna ces yeux d'Elfe vers l'Est.  
  
Légolas : Ça y'est! Nous arrivons à Creux-de-Crique, chers! Mon miroir..  
  
Il sortit son miroir et s'observa looooooonguement dedans.. Jusqu'à ce que Gimli se tanne et lui pète son miroir avec sa hache (toujours aussi délicat, ce Nain). Il s'en suivit bien sûr une grosse crise d'Elfe frustré qui se termina par un coup de hache sur la tête. (Vous en faites pas, il n'est pas mort.. seulement, on l'entendra plus durant un moment) (yeeesss) La Compagnie continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que, derrière un amoncellement d'arbres feuillus, apparaisse Creux-de-Crique, la maison de Frodon. Celui sourit largement de satisfaction à la vue de son ptit chalet. Un oiseau passa haut dans le ciel :  
  
Oiseau : ouais! Ouais! Ouais! Ouais!!  
  
Ils poussèrent la porte de la demeure et y pénètrerent. Ils s'interrompirent en entendant de curieux bruits venants de la chambre du fond..  
  
Légolas : *s'accroche à Gimli, puis à Aragorn, puis à Gandalf mais revient sur Aragorn* Qu'est-ce que c'est? *tremble de partout* *pisse dans ses culottes ELFIQUES*  
  
Aragorn : Je sais pas mais je vais aller voir..  
  
Merry : C'est peut être un Ninja Turtle évadé de prison..  
  
Pippin : Ou encore un brownie passé date qui veut nous faire payer de pas l'Avoir mangé..  
  
Gimli : Ou encore ma grand-mère..  
  
Frodon : ou encore un Nazghul????  
  
Sam : Moi j'ai faim, j'm'en vais me faire à bouffer..  
  
Tous : o__________0***  
  
Gandlaf : Poussez la porte, Aragorn..  
  
Aragorn : Vous pouvez ben parler, vous êtes caché en arrière de tout le monde!  
  
Gandalf : X_X**  
  
Aragorn ouvrit la porte d'un trait et entra. Tous le monde retint son souffle.. Le Rôdeur ressortit aussitôt, tout rouge.  
  
Merry : C'est quoi? Pas un Ninja Turtle évadé de prison nu?  
  
Pippin : Pas un brownie nu?  
  
Gimli : Pas ma grand mère nue?????  
  
Frodon : un Nazghul nu!! Cool..  
  
Aragorn : HEY ce sont mes Nazghulichoux! Et d'Abord c'Est même pas ça! C'est un couple de Hobbits nus!  
  
Légolas : Je savais pas que les Hobbits étaient aussi pauvres..  
  
Merry : Qui est-ce?  
  
Aragorn : D'après les cris que j'entendais.. Ça vous dit quelque chose, Pervinca?  
  
Pippin : DEKESSER?!?!?!?!  
  
Pippin ouvrit la porte toute grande.  
  
Pippin : FREDEGAR BOLGER! PERV' TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE! JLE DIRAI A MAMAN!!  
  
Pervinca : Tu lui dis et j'te démolis la figure!  
  
Pippin : Bon d'accord, j'lui dirai pas.. *referme la porte*  
  
Ils déciderent donc d'aller passer la nuit chez la maman de Pippin, qui habite à 15 minutes de marche, et de laisser Pervi et Fred à leurs affaires.. En marchant, ils croisèrent la cousine de Frodon, Angelica Sacquet. Elle commenca à faire des yeux doux à son cousin.. Tous à coup, la SALE GARCE reçut une grosse pierre sur la tête et mourru dans d'atroces souffrances.. La Communauté se retrouna vers la maison voisine de celle de Pippin juste à temps pour voir deux Hobbites par la fenêtre se taper dans la main d'un air réjouit, l'une d'elle cachant un lance-pierre dans son dos.  
  
Hobbite 1 : Bien joué, Isil! Mais quelle garce!  
  
Hobbite 2 : Merci Ela! Bon, laissons l'histoire continuer..  
  
Les membres de la Communauté se regardèrent, puis regarderent à nouveaux les deux intrues..  
  
Merry : C'est qui ça??  
  
Frodon : J'en sait rien.. Mais celle qui à tiré, elle est mignonne..  
  
Pippin : Moi je préfère l'autre..  
  
Aragorn : Vous irez draguer dans une autre fic!  
  
Alors, c'est ainsi que la joyeuse Compagnie arriva chez la maman de Pippin.  
  
Frodon : MEUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Gimli : AAAAAAAA une vache mauve!!!! *perd connaissance en s'assomant dans la porte*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
J'Avoue, ce chapitre ne servait pas à grand chose, de l'action dans le prochain!!!!!!!!! J'attend vos REVIEWS! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Isilou! 


	6. Oui, maman!

Aujourd'hui, je suis malade, alors je vais pas à l'école. Mais j'en profite pour venir écrire sur mon Fanfiction chéri! Voilà un nouveau chapitre inutile de La Revanche du Cerveau de Frodon après cette fic, je ne pense pas faire de suite.. À moins que je trouve une idée géniale pour la continuer.. Mais je devrais commencer L'Enfance d'un Porteur de l'Anneau! Voilà!  
  
Miriel : LOL!! Angélica est une sale garce! Je crois que Frodounette va la faire hair de tout les fans du SDA! LOL tant mieux, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite! De quoi, tes songes et rêves prémonitoires? Tu en fais?? COOL! Pour l'histoire du plagiat, eh bien je parlais aussi pour les autres.. mais si tu y tiens, je te prend pour un blé d'inde fondu mais aussi pour une très bonne amie! ^^ J'adore chatter avec toi car tu es super fine et mature et.. folle! 10 FICS! 0_o* jen suis a ma 3e.. Mais se sont pas les dernières, ça non! Dis donc! J'Espere me faire connaitre de tout le site et qu'un éditeur tombe sur mes histoires et me propose un contract! Ben quoi, c'est beau de rêver! Oulala! Je m'étend.. merci pour la longue REVIEW!  
  
Fleur de Lys : HIHI! Moi j'irais volontiers à la chasse au Frodon et au Pippin avec Ela! LOL! Vive toi aussi! Et vive tout les Plus-Que-Fans!!  
  
La Vache : WOW! Sa fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu, toi! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir!! LOL Légolas en bobette Elfique..! Attention de pas t'etouffer à rire de même!  
  
Mindia : IMPRIME LE! Moi avant j'imprimais toute les fics que j'aimais mais mon imprimante à pèté.. pas dans le sens de.. dedede.. gâz.. mais dès que j'ai une nouvelle cartouche d'encre, je continue à imprimer! Merci pour la REVIEW!  
  
Indigrin : Merci beaucoup beaucoup! Ca du te prendre un bout de temps avant de tout lire! Je suis très contente d'Avoir fait rire quelqu'un d'autre! J'espere que tu vas continuer à lire mes fics! Merci de m'Avoir laissé un mot!  
  
Ben voilà! Place à la FIC!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rappel: Dans le dernier chapitre, Frodon et sa joyeuse bande lurons sont arrivés à Creux de Crique où ils ont trouvés deux Hobbits fort occuppés. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller chez la Maman de Pippin. En chemin, Angelica mourru dans d'Atroces souffrances (yesss) et on a eu droit à une apparition de deux filles quelques peu connues..  
  
Chapitre 6 : Oui, maman!  
  
TOC! TOC! TOC!  
  
Des pas approchèrent dans le couloir et la porte s'entrouvrit sur un visage d'un Hobbit bourru.  
  
Voix-du-visage-de-hobbit-bourru : Mouais?  
  
Pippin : *plein d'espoir et de joie* Bonjour papa!  
  
Paladin : T'es qui, toi?  
  
Pippin : Ben voyons, papa! C'est moi! Pip!!  
  
Paladin : Hein?  
  
Une autre vois s'éleva du corridor, derrière Paladin. Une voix de femme.  
  
Voix-de-femme : PIP! MON PETIT PIP EST REVENU VOIR SA MOUMAN CHÉRIE!!  
  
Des petits souliers courèrent jusqu'à la porte et tassèrent le mari bête.. Un visage amical apparu enfin.. Pippin rentra dans ses souliers à lui.  
  
Pippin : Bonjour maman..  
  
Avant que le jeune intrépide est pû l'en empêcher, sa mère se jeta à son cou et le couvrit de milles baisers.. Pippin rougit jusqu'au oreilles en tentant vainement de se défaire de l'étreinte de sa mouman chérie.  
  
Pippin : Maman, est-ce que qu'on pourrait rester ici pour la nuit?  
  
Eglantine : Mais bien sûr, mon petit Pippounet d'amour, répondit-elle en lui pinçant les joues.  
  
La Compagnie suivit Pippin, qui avait les joues rouges tomate, en ricanant derrière leur cape. Ce dernier leur lanca un regard meurtrier et ils se turent. Aragorn et Gandalf entrèrent les derniers, portant le corps évanoui de Gimli..  
  
Ils arrivèrent au salon (rose) et ils prirent place dans les fauteuils moelleux.. La Maman de Pippin revint dans le salon avec un plateau chargé de gateaux à l'avoine et au chocolat. Elle en donna à tout le monde mais refusa que Pippin se serve avant de lui avoir mis sa bavette. Les autres se remirent à rire. Pippin grogna..  
  
Eglantine : Ne t'en fait pas, mon petit Pippoux! Lui dit sa mère. Ils sont simplement jaloux! Je vais leur donner des bavette a eux aussi!  
  
Les autres cessèrent aussitôt de rire mais la petie Hobbite était déjà en train de leur attacher leur bavette en place. Elle eut de la difficulté pour Gandalf et abandonna, jugeant que la barbe du Magicien Blanc servait déjà de bavette. Ils jouèrent au Parchesi et au Twister, Sam tentant toujours de se placer sur ou sous Frodon.. erk.. Ils dancèrent et chantèrent et burent. Enfin, à 7 :30, la mère de Pippin les envoya tous au lit. En chemin, on entendait la voix de Pippin s'élever :  
  
Pippin : .. et maintenant, au lit! Et maintenant, au LIIIIIIT!! *un vase explose*  
  
Ils entrèrent tous dans leur chambre et Frodon mis Sam, qui voulais s'incruster, dehors de sa chambre. Gimli trouva dans sa chambre un trou dans le sol, pour dormir.. Légolas, lui, trouva un arbre, Gandalf une chaise en bois, Aragorn un trône et les Hobbits un bon matelat moelleux et un oreiller en plume sauf Sam qui lui, se retrouva devant un lit en forme de Frodon. Les parents de Pippin se retrouvèrent au salon pour placoter..  
  
Vers minuit, la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement et une jeune Hobbite entra sur la pointe des pieds. En effet, Pervinca avait passé toute la nuit à Creux-de-Crique avec son amant.. Elle passa devant toute les chambres dont certaines d'entre elles laissent s'échapper de longs ronflements sonores et celle de Frodon d'où s'échappait un curieux bruit de tondeuse à gazon. Entrouvrant la porte, elle découvrit vraiment une tondeuse. Elle referma la porte, jugeant qu'il valais mieux ne pas déranger Frodon-la-Tondeuse.  
  
Passant devant la chambre ou Merry dormait en bavant, elle s'arrêta. Hésitante, elle regarda autour d'elle et finalement, elle poussa la porte de la pièce où Meriadoc respirait tranquillement. Un sourire machiavelique sur les lèvres, elle sortit de sa poche un petit objet métallique, entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle..  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Mes chapitres ont courts je le sais.. MAIS QUE VA T'ELLE FAIRE À MERRY? Tout c¸a et bien plus dans le prochain chapitre de LA REVANCHE DU CERVEAU DE FRODON ! s'il vous plait je vous en prie! REVIEWEZ MOI! Même si vous avez trouvé ça ennuyeux à mourir! REVIEWEZ MOIIIIIII!! Conseillez moi à tout vos amis même si vous leur dites que mes histoires sont les plus nulles LOL!!!! 


	7. La Boucle d'Oreille Malefique

BOOOOOOOOONJOUR! Enfin, j'ai quelques instants à consacrer à ma chère fic! Je veux d'abord m'excuser auprès de ma chère ELANOR.. J'ai oublié de répondre à sa REVIEW au dernier chapitre.. Quelle auteure pathétique et sans avenir je fais! Je suis dsl ELA!  
  
Miriel : Oui elle est dans la Communauté de l'Anneau! Je l'ai mise pour éveiller les sens des remarqueuses comme toi! J'aime le chapitre de la mère de Pip mais c'est moins drôle, je trouve.. En tout cas!  
  
Eryna Khan : Tu crois qu'elle veut castrer Merry?? Hummm.. C'est une idée.. peut etre trop violent.. en tout cas Merci pour la REVIEW!!  
  
Oni no Komori Uta : ??? dis moi, quand tu as voulu écrire ton nom, tu as éternué en même temps?? NONNNNNN JE BLAAAAAAAAAGUE!! Merci bcp pour tes commentaires! Ca me fait chaud au c?ur!  
  
Fleur la Folle : Beeen.. si j'arrete, je commence l'Enfance d'un Porteur.. d'ailleurs ca devrait pas tarder.. (je sais que je dis tout le temps ca mais la c'est vrai) lol merci pour la REVIEW!!  
  
Indigrin : Comment ca , si Légolas chante bien??? J'ai dis ca moi? En tout cas, si ca peut te faire plaisir.. je vais essayer de mettre ca quelque part..  
  
Mindia : bou hou hou!! Je suis nulle cest ca? Pff.. joke, dsl pour ce chapitre, javais pas trop d'idées..  
  
Frodounette23 : LOLLLLLL!! Jen sais rien pour les autres mais en tout cas, c'est ma coutume à moi! Merci bcp bcp bcp pour la REVIEW si tu savais comme j'adore GRAND PERE!! Et ta nouvelle fic traduite! Allez lire ça! Ça s'appelle Pippin et le bocal de champignons c'est vraiment drole!!!  
  
Kamori12 : Merci beaucoup pour la REVIEW j'Adore tes histoires sans queue ni tête! Pauvre boing-boing!! J'Espere qu'il ira mieux bientôt!! Je vais prendre.. heu.. 2 000 000 de rivious! Autant que vous pourrez me donner!!!! Et non, je vais pas arreter de faire passer Sam pour une tapette ^^  
  
ELANOR : Ma cherie! Pardonnes moiiiiii!!! Tu l'as trouvé utile, mon chapitre?! J'ai fais expres de mettre des clins d'?il a mon autre fic tu vois.. et d'Accord, tu as le lance pierre la prochaine fois.. tiens *donne le lance pierre et une cible-angelica a Ela* une gang de fou?? Un gars mignon???? tiens tiens, tas des choses a me raconter toi! (ou jmappelle pas Ferdinand!) (la fin tragique..) LA PHOTO DE FRODON ME FAIT TROP PEUR!! en tk je suis encore dssssssslllllllll!!!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Rappel : La Communauté est rendue chez la mouman à Pippin et ils sont en train de dormir.. Pervinca est entrée dans la chambre de Merry.. Pour quoi faire? Peut être le castrer!??  
  
Chapitre 7 : La Boucle d'oreille Maléfique  
  
À 7 :30h du matin, alors que les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement aux fenêtres tandis que les pelouses se débarassaient lentement de la bruine froide qui les recouvraient.. Toute cette magnifique scène fut bientôt interrompue par un bruit peu commun..  
  
- REGLEDEFLEGLEDEFEBLEGEDEU..  
  
Sam se précipita vers la chambre de Frodon, d'où provenait le bruit, et on entendit hurler. Aragorn se précipita à son tour dans la chambre de Frodon et on entendit quelqu'un tomber. Pippin se leva en trombe et se précipita à la cuisine pour manger un sandwich au bacon. Gandalf, suivit par Gimli et Legolas, poussa la porte de la chambre en question..  
  
Merry était penché sur le lit de Frodon, les mains sur son coup.. Il prit moins d'une demi-heure à Gandalf pour se rendre compte que Merry étranglait son cousin! Gimli, s'en perdre une seconde, se lança sur Merry pour lui donner un bon coup de revers de hache sur la gueule. Merry, devinant son intention, se tourna vers lui et soudain.. SOUDAIN!!! Des lasers lui sortirent des yeux et frappèrent le Nain de plein fouèt. Celui-ci s'écroula..  
  
Legolas : NONNN!!! Gim'!! Sale con de Hobbit de merde, pardon grand-mere pour le language..  
  
L'Elfe blond s'approcha de Merry avec la ferme intention de lui en coller une. Le Hobbit de tourna vers lui et lui envoya une gerbe de laser en plein figure. Sauf que l'Elfe avait un moyen de défense.. Le 23 cm de fond-de- teint qu'il s'était appliqué empechait le laser de détruire sa belle peau et ses vers de contacts bleus (qu'il oublie parfois de porter) protegait ses yeux..  
  
Legolas : Nananananereuh! Tu m'aura pas!!  
  
Alors à ce moment, Legolas tenta de le frapper, et ce fut catastrophique.. Vu la grande masculinité de Legolas, je doute que le coup qu'il eu porter à son adversaire aurait suffit à faire saigner une mouche du nez.. C'est alors que Aragorn repris connaissance sauf que Merry lui pila sur la main alors il ne servit pas à grand chose.. Gandalf, qui observait la scene en mangeant du popcorn, le vit soudain.. La boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite de Merry.. Elle n'était pas là la veille?! Alors, le vieux Magicien comprit.. Il allat juste derrière Merry et lui frappa la nuque  
  
Gandalf : Non, Merry! (dans une galaxie..)  
  
Merry s'écroula, sans connaissance.. Gandalf et Frodon la tapette à mouche géante baffèrent les autres pour les réveiller, ce qui prit au moins une demi-heure.. Ils se placerent en cercle comme un bon vieux temps avec Merry ligoté dans un coin.  
  
Gandalf : Voilà, vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange sur Meriadoc?  
  
Tous : ..  
  
Gandalf : eh bien il porte à l'oreille UNE BOUCLE D'OREILLE!  
  
Sam : Et alors.. il est gai? *espoir*  
  
Gandalf : Pas du tout!  
  
Sam : oh *déçu*  
  
Tous: *se décollent de Sam*  
  
Gandalf : Dans d'anciennes pratiques de magie noire, les personnes portant une boucle d'oreille à droite étaient reconnus comme des serviteurs du Mal..  
  
Tous : ..  
  
Gandalf : Vous savez ce que cela veut dire?  
  
Légolas : Que c'est moi le plus beau?  
  
Gimli : Pas trop, non..  
  
Légolas : Tu veux une baffe?  
  
Gimli : Si tu veux me caresser le poil de la figure..  
  
Aragorn : Z'AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINI, OUI?!  
  
Gandalf : Aragorn, ta yeule! Ça veut dire, bande d'incultes, que quelqu'un a placé cette boucle d'oreille là pour entrainer Mery dans les Ténèbres.. Le plus important, surtout, ne pas détacher Merry.. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable..  
  
À ce moment, Pippin entra dans la pièce avec un ÉNORME sandwich sanglier- ananas-jambon-poulet-fraise-gateau aux carotte-crottes aux fromages.. et vit son meilleur ami ligoté dans le coin..  
  
Pippin : Hey! Qui a attaché Merry comme ça?! Mer'? *il le détache*  
  
Merry : MOUHAHAHA!!! PETIT CRÉTIN!! *voix caverneuse* tu m'a liberé! MOUAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Et il sortir par la fenêtre.. Tous resterent longtemps en silense.. jusqu'à ce que..  
  
Gandalf : IMBECIIIIIIILE DE CON DE !&/& » »&%¦¬¤³¢¤!!!!!!!!! JE VIENS DE VOUS DIRE DE NE PAS LE DÉTACHER! Maintenant nous sommes foutus! Il va aller trouver son maitre..  
  
Pippin : Merry est un clébard? J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait de grandes oreilles..  
  
Gandalf : MAIS NON IDIOT! Son nouveau maitre est Sauron!!  
  
Pippin : Tiens, j'ignorais que Sauron aimais les chiens..  
  
Gandalf se tanne et l'assome avec son bâton. Tous l'applaudissent..  
  
Frodon : Mais maintenant, nous devons trouver Merry avant qu'il ne trouve Sauron qui a trouvé l'Anneau! Mm.. J'aimerais bien trouver un bon gâteau au fromage..  
  
*se transforme en gâteau au fromage*  
  
Frodon : tiens, c'est comme ça qu'on se sent en tant que gâteau aux fromage..  
  
Légolas : Bon, qu'attendons-nous!?  
  
Gimli : Que tu te la ferme!!  
  
Aragorn : BON ça suffit vous deux!!  
  
Sam : Ben partons.. mais est-ce que je peux manger le sandwich de Pippin?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ben voilà.. j'ai un autre chapitre de fait! Est ce qu'il est mieux Mindia?? Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose de terrible!! Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 6, j'ai mis les dialogues avec des tirets!! Je fais ca dans mon autre fic.. mais je me suis trompé!! LA-MEN-TA-BLE. pardonnez moi! Aussitôt que jai 2 secondes je changes ca!! Xxxxxxxxxxx Isilou 


	8. Comment un rêve peut troubler toute une ...

Jaillissant de l'ombre, sa cape claquant au vent, apparu avec grasse et la morve au nez ISILWEN!!!!! La célèbre auteure de niaiseries!! Bref de bavardages.. Vous savez pas la meilleure? Ben j'vais vous la dire pareil.. Mon ordi à attrapé un gros virus pas fin du tout et on a été obligé de formater mon ordi au complet!! Vous vous rendez compte! Mes 300 photos, mes films d'Elijah Wood et surtout MES TEXTES (dont les premiers chapitres de L'Enfance d'un Porteur) on complètement disparus!! Je suis découragée.. Ce chapitre était déjà écrit en fait mais il a été effacé alors je l'ai refais.. Il était génial mais là.. je peux rien promettre LOL!  
  
Frodounette23 : Ionesco?! Kesseksa? Merci pour ta review, j'adore tes fics, la derniere est geniale!  
  
Awawa-Kotori99 : Tiens, une arborigene.. Non sans blague.. Tu ES le cerveau de Frodon? Il existe vraiment?? WOUAHHH!!! Fais attention a ce pauvre bouton login.. C'est de l'Agression! LUTTONS CONTRE L'AGRESSION DES BOUTONS LOGIN!! Lol!!  
  
Elanor : Eh oui ma chère, tu peux tirer des roches dans la gueule de Gandalf autant que tu veux.. mais après, c'est mon tour! Merci de m'Avoir pardonné!!  
  
Indigrin : chouette, je fais rire les gens! YOUPIIII!! Merci énormément pour tes compliments, j'Adore ça!  
  
Mindia : ohh.. merci! Et ne t'inquietes pas pour la longueurs des reviews, plus c'est long plus c'est bon! (les reviews bien sur!) Pour tes questions, je ne peux répondre!! Lol merci!  
  
Toujours folle : Mouais je sais.. c'est chouette non?! Hehehe.. Je devrais peut-être mettre un combat de Jedi dans ma fic.. OUAIS ca cest une idée.. merci beaucoup pour l'inspiration!!!  
  
Oni no Komori Uta: Merci merci merci! Je croule sous les compliments! Mais s'il vous plait, n'arretez pas!! En passant, super bonne ta fic!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Rappel : Pervinca à posé une Boucle d'Oreille Maléfique à l'oreille de Merry qui s'est aussitôt sauvé pour rejoindre son maitre Sauron. Pippin est sans connaissance, assommé par Gandalf, et Aragorn le porte. Gimli et Legolas s'arrachent les cheveux de la tête. Sam, lui, s'est régalé du sandwich de Pippin mais..  
  
Chapitre 8 : Comment un simple rêve peut troubler toute une Communauté..  
  
Sam : Beuaaaaaaah!!!!  
  
Aussitôt sortit de la maison des parents de Pippin (qui leur fit des grosses bises et des plats à emporter), l'ÉNORME sandwich sanglier- ananas-jambon-poulet-fraise-gateau aux carotte-crottes aux fromages refit surface pour le pauvre Sam qui dut se réfugier un moment dans un bosquet pour tousser un peu son repas. Après quoi il perdit connaissance.  
  
Aragorn : Oh non.. pas un autre.. *le prend dans ses bras*  
  
Ils marchèrent, marchèrent, marchèrent.. Et arrivèrent dans un cul de sac.  
  
Gandalf : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!  
  
Legolas : *tapote l'épaule de Gandalf* Je vous comprend..  
  
Gandalf : Nous devons trouver une solution pour sortir de ce cul de sac..  
  
Frodon : Hein? On est chez moi?!  
  
Gimli : Ta yeul.. *coup de hache dans la gueule*  
  
Soudain, SOUDAIN, sans aucune raison, Sam se met à gémir et s'agite si fort qu'il tombe des bras d'Aragorn  
  
Sam : OOOOH! FRODON! *bang*  
  
Pippin: *qui s'Est réveillé sous les cris de Sam* Euhé késskéya?!  
  
Legolas : Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
  
Sam : *tout endormi mais drôlement embarrassé* euh rien, juste un rêve..  
  
Gimli : *lève un sourcil* Quel genre de rêve??  
  
Sam : *vraiment très embarrassé* euuuuh.. rien..  
  
Pippin : *enfin réveillé* Saaaaaam?  
  
Sam : Quoi??!  
  
Pippin : C'est quoi cette bosse dans ton pantalon?!!!?!  
  
Tous : AAAA!!!! *se décolle de Sam*  
  
Sam : *hyper méga embarrassé* *essaye de se cacher* Euuuuuuh.. mon râteau portatif pliable..  
  
Frodon : un raaaaaaaaaaaateau? *enfant de 5 ans*  
  
L'espèce de taré qu'on appelle aussi Frodon arrive et met carrément sa main dans le pantalon de Sam.. Qui fait de gros efforts pour ne pas crier « a oui frodon c'est bon ». Passons les details parce que moi, ça me dégoûte.. D'ailleurs si Isilwen Brandebouc m'attrape, elle me tue..  
  
Frodon : Oussa le raaaaaaaaaaaateau?!?!!?!?!?! Ya que ce gros truc qui.. *reviens soudain* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK! *court tout partout avec sa main din airs comme si elle était en feu* AU SECOURS AU SECOURS AU SECOURS!!!  
  
Sam commence à pleurer et se met des glaçons dans les pantalons pour « calmer ses ardeurs » Tout le monde se tasse encore plus et personne ne veut aider Frodon qui devient franchement hystérique jusqu'à ce que Gimli l'assomme encore.  
  
Aragorn : HÉ!  
  
Légolas sursaute si fort qu'il perd connaissance.  
  
Gimli : On voit tout la résistance des Elfes..  
  
Gandalf : Que se passe t'il, Aragorn?  
  
Aragorn commence à renifler le sol et se gratter l'oreille avec son pied. SOUDAIN!  
  
Aragorn : Merry est passé par ici!  
  
Pippin : Merry? Comment vous savez??  
  
Aragorn : Regardez! *pointe quelque chose 10 mètres plus loin*  
  
Pippin : *plisse les yeux* Quoi?  
  
Aragorn va 10 mètres plus loin et ramasse quelque chose par terre. Il revient et ouvre sa main. À l'interieur, un minusculissime diamant de la même couleur que la pelouse scintillant maléfiquement.  
  
Aragorn : *tout fier* ça!  
  
Pippin : Comment t'as fait pour le voir??  
  
Aragorn : la chance du débutant..  
  
Gangalf : Donc il est passé par ici.. Allons par là! *pointe une direction no were*  
  
Tous : ok!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Voilà! J'attend vos REVIEWS! Dsl pour la longueur! Je vais réécrire les premiers chapitres de l'Enfance d'un Porteur et quand je serai rendue assez loin, je vais poster! Bye!! 


	9. Le Fermier Louche

Bonjour à tous! Je viens tout juste de terminer mon tout nouveau chapitre! Je vous le pooooooooosteuh! EH en passant, allez sur ELBAKIN.NET et dans news quotidiennes, ils offrent 9 minutes du sda3!!!!! TROP COOOOOOL!!! J'ai vu le SDA3 deux fois et devinez quoi : IL NE FINI PAS DE LA MÊME FAÇON À CHAQUE FOIS!! Ils ont sûrement mis une fin aléatoire.. Pour connaître le secret, voir à la fin..  
  
Fleur de Lys : hihihi.. je voulais parodier quand Aragorn sait tout ce que les Hobbits ont faits grâce à leurs traces dans les Deux Tours! Lol! Contente que t'aies apprécié et que t'aies pas envie de me défoncer la gueule à coup de hache de Gimli.. (à moins que t'aies subtiliser le lance- pierre de Ela..) Et Sam.. c'est un peu mon défouloir à moi!  
  
Awawa-Kotori99 : Bien tu m'as dit « Je SUIS le Cerveau de Frodon depuis le début.. » SUIS comme le verbe ÊTRE! Tu me suis? Si tu ne me suis pas, c'est pas grave, chui habituée.. Tu n'As plus à attendre longtemps pour l'Enfance d'un Porteur! Les deux premiers chapitres sont finis! Je veux en écrire quelques uns avant de commencer, comme ça je serai pas débordée avec mes 3 fics.. ba.. tout le monde à ses petits moments douteux, non?  
  
Oni no komori uta : Ne t'étouffes pas, sinon tu raterais la suite! Merci.. je suis très triste d'avoir perdue mes films.. mais j'ai trouvé d'autres petits films (voir en haut)  
  
Miriel : ça me fait plaisir! Ne t'inquiètes pas, « even darkness must pass » Pour la fic.. ben t'es la mieux placée pour savoir quand elle sera prête *clin d'?il*  
  
Frodounette23 : Salut cocotteuh! Merci! Merci autant pour le « rigolo » que pour le « loufoque »  
  
Elanor : been.. c'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ça.. LOL! Sam apparaît dans les films comme le meilleur ami un peu weird de Frodon et dans les livres comme étant un peu bizarre aussi.. j'ai décidé de le faire passer pour plus que ça encore.. Si Isil B me tue.. chui foutue.. Mais qui sera ma prochaine victime? Mouhahaha..  
  
Mindia : LOL! Pas de ma faute.. fallait que je fasse un bout dans le genre.. LOL! Mais tu as raison.. je devrais p-e le changer de catégorie! LOL! Héhéhéhéhéhéhé!!!  
  
La vache : Frodon nu?.. mm.. *bave* euh.. jveu dire.. Ben ché pas.. Sam, il a une attitude de gay, non? Merci!  
  
Indigrin : Contente de t'Avoir fait rigoler! Ba.. Legolas est plutot tapette dans mes fics non? (sauf dans Compagnons..) En effet j'avais une pitite panne surtout à cause des 4 fics que j'écris plus les chapitres à traduire.. Dsl..  
  
Eowyn10 : Ouais.. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas montré dans le film, c'est que j'étais là aussi et j'ai fumé avec Merry et Pip et ensuite j'ai écris! LOL  
  
********************************************************  
  
Rappel : Après avoir cherché Merry un bout de temps, un rêve quelque peu étrange vint « déconcentrer » la Communauté et surtout Sam.. Aragorn a ensuite trouvé un petit diamant qui allait sur la boucle d'oreille de Merry. Il sont donc sur la bonne voie..  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le Fermier Louche  
  
Tous marchent loin de Sam.  
  
Sam : M'enfin! C'tait rien j'vous jure!  
  
Aragorn : C'est ça, c'est ça.. restez loin, voulez-vous..  
  
Sam : *commence à pleurer*  
  
Frodon : *marche TRÈS TRÈS loin de Sam* Ouais, espèce de violeur de Hobbit! T'as profité de mon innocence!!  
  
Sam baisse la tête.. OUI, mesdames et messieurs, IL FAIT PITIÉ!  
  
Sam : Je.. enfin..  
  
Frodon : Non, y a pas de « Je.. enfin.. »  
  
Sam : *sanglot* Mais..  
  
Tous : *regard hyper méchant*  
  
Sam ramasse son sac et s'en va dans une autre direction..  
  
Isilwen : OH non, c'est trop triste! Comment vous avez pu faire ça!?  
  
Tous : T'es qui toé?  
  
Isilwen : Oups! Désolée! *disparait*  
  
Tous : *énorme silence*  
  
..  
  
On voit Sam au loin sortir de son sac une revue « PlayFrodon » et entrer dans un buisson en se mouchant et s'essuyant les yeux.  
  
Gandalf : Bon, on y va oui ou non?  
  
Légolas : *grelottant* non..?  
  
Gimli : Mauviette..  
  
Légolas : Beuha! Tu veux la baston ou quoi?!  
  
Gimli : Arrêtes, je vais mourir de peur..  
  
Aragorn : Non mais z'allez vous la fermer oui?  
  
C'est alors qu'ils croisent un homme à l'air louche.. Tout vêtu de noir, l'épée dégainée, l'?il mesquin.. Mais le détail qui le rend le plus louche, je crois, c'est le badge « VIVE SAURON » qu'il arborait..  
  
Pippin : *s'approchant de l'homme* Bonjour, brave paysan! Avez vous aperçu un homme à l'?il assez proéminent, du genre en feu, doté d'une voix comme celle ci *fait une imitation* : JE VOUS VOIS.. ainsi qu'un autre individu dans mon genre portant une boucle d'oreille ornée de pierres comme celle ci *montre le minusculissime diamant vert gazon* passer ces dernier temps? *reprend son souffle*  
  
Frodon : Genre Sauron?  
  
Gandalf: *fait des gros yeux à Frodon* *marmonne* imbécile..  
  
Fermier : EUUUUUUUUUUUUUH.. Nan, j'lai pas vu.. *siffle en regardant en haut*  
  
Pippin : Ah bon..  
  
Légolas: Avez-vous du shampoing?  
  
Fermier : Non mais j'ai du cirage à plancher..  
  
Légolas : *silence* OK, ça fera l'affaire! *prend le cirage et s'en met plein les cheveux*  
  
Soudain, les yeux de Légolas prennent en feu (façon de parler) et il se ratatina.. Sa peau devient toute graisseuse et ses cheveux poisseux (en partie à cause du cirage). Un rire guttural s'éleve d'entre ses dents pourries..  
  
Frodon : *à lui même* Qu'est-ce qui lui prend??  
  
Lui-Même : *à Frodon* Il est possédé par le cirage à plancher!!  
  
Frodon : *à lui même* Élémentaire, cher Lui-Même..  
  
C'est alors que Frodon sort une pipe à bulle et se met à faire des bu- bulles avec un air très sérieux.. Mais soudain, SOUDAIN! Légolas se sauve en clopinant comme une marmotte schizophrène.. Aragorn se penche et ramassa le pot de cirage qu'il examine..  
  
« CIRAGE SAURON-PLUS, UNE SEULE COUCHE, ET VOUS ÊTES MICHANTS! GARANTI OU UNE TAPPE SUR LA GUEULE S'IMPOSE »  
  
Pippin : J'vois pas pourquoi Légolas serait devenu méchant à cause de ça..  
  
Gimli : Moi non plus mais j'ai très envie d'essayer..  
  
Le Nain plonge sa hache dans le cirage et s'en met plein la figure.. Mais, rien ne se passe! Car voyez vous : La corne naturelle sur le visage de Gimli empêche l'envoûtement de faire effet!  
  
Gandalf : QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ÈSPECE DE CRÉTIN BARBU!  
  
Gimli : BEN faut bien que je me rase, non? Qu'est ce que je dis la, moi! Un Nain ne se rase pas!  
  
Tous : *gros yeux à Gimli*  
  
C'est alors que le fermier louche s'approcha de Frodon par derrière et.. MIT SA MAIN DANS SON PANTALON!  
  
Frodon : NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE!  
  
Gandalf : Non mais! C'est quoi cette histoire! Sale pervers de Hobbits!!  
  
Aragorn : Pervers de Hobbits.. Ça vous dis pas quelque chose?  
  
*silence*  
  
Frodon fait soudain de grands yeux accompagnés d'une expression de dégout..  
  
Frodon : C'est pas vrai.. SAM?!?!  
  
Il retire le capuchon de l'Homme et révéle en effet le visage de SAMWISE GAMEGIE! Cette fois, Frodon perd patience..  
  
Frodon : *regarde autour de lui* Patience? Paaaaatieeeeence?? Merde, je l'ai encore perdue..  
  
Sam-le-pas-fin : MOUHAHAHA! Vous ne vouiez plus de moi alors j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aimes et qui de délicieux petits sandwichs pas de croûtes! SAURON!  
  
Tous : Argh!  
  
Pippin : A oui? Je peux y gôuter?  
  
Gandalf : *baffe Pippin*  
  
Sam : Maintenant. Nous avons un nouvel allié.. LÉGOLAS! Il est aller rejoindre le Maitre..  
  
Pippin : Bon, un autre chien.. C'est donc ça, cette curieuse habitude de renifler le derrière des autres..  
  
Sam : Maintenant, je vous tire ma révérence!  
  
Sam disparaît dans un tourbillon de fumée en lançant quelque chose à la tête de Frodon. Frodon regarda l'objet sur lequel une étiquette était apposée.. :  
  
« CETTE RÉVÉRENCE APPARTIENT À SAM GAMEGIE»  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Bon, voilà! Pour ce qui est de l'Affaire de la double fin, c'est tout à fait faux! Écrivez moi vos commentaires!! 


	10. Le Meilleur Ami

Je tiens à vous avertir tout de suite, ce chapitre sera moins stupides que ses prédécesseurs.. J'ai tenu à ce que cette fic contienne au moins un chapitre sérieux, à la limite dramatique et éprouvant.. À vous de juger.. Vous me direz ce que vous en penser..  
  
Indigrin : Bah, oui j'Avais une panne d'inspiration, mais là, c'est revenu.. Hihihi! La cire à plancher.. C'est une bonne histoire, une fois, mon arrière grand père a.. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?! Enfin.. LOL! Bon alors le voici, le fameux chapitre..  
  
Elanor : Moi aussi il me fait peur.. (pourquoi l'ai-je fait faire cela alors? Aucune idée) Si tu as trouvé les chapitres précédents tristes, accroches toi à tes baskets parce que celui ci sera très émouvant, à peu près le seul.. lol! En plus.. non, je te laisse du suspense..!  
  
Miriel : En effet, la double fin n'avais aucun espèce de rapport! Avouez qu'au début vous y avez cru.. De quoi contre Sam.. Je l'aime bien moi aussi mais je devais prendre un souffre douleur!! Eh oui, les « pulsions » de Sam sont restées malgré le changement radical de personnalité! Peut être que ça le sauvera.. hihihi! Chuuuut.. Dans le jeu, t'as pas intérêt à rire de Fro Fro parce que tu vas subir le même sort!!! Et là c'Est MOI qui va rire! Moi aussi, je suis sadique (tu l'auras sans doute remarqué..) la correction.. .. .. X__________________X je l'Avais complètement oublié!!! MERDE!!  
  
Mindia : En fait, Sam a rejoint Sauron parce qu'il fait de délicieux sandwiches pas de croûtes.. Sam aimes les sandwiches pas de croûtes.. Bon, la cire à plancher, j'avais vraiment pas d'idées mais je crois que ça a donné quelque chose d'acceptable..  
  
Eleclya111 : Merci! Merci!! J'aime bien Leggy mais comme pour Sam, j'Avais besoin d'un fif et c'Est lui qui fittait le mieux..  
  
Flower of lyce : hihihi! Merci beaucoup! Tu en redemande, en revoilà!!  
  
Eowyn10 : C'Est pourtant simple! Merry a une boucle d'oreille maléfique posée par Pervinca. Sam a rejoint Sauron pour ses sandwiches et Légolas a été envoûté par la cire à plancher.. Ensuite ils ont reconnu Sam parce qu'il s'est laissé aller à ses.. Pulsions.. Et il leur a tiré sa révérence.. Tirer qui est aussi le verbe « lancer » Voilà!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Je dédie ce chapitre à Elanor.. Une amie fantastique depuis quelques mois déjà..  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Rappel : Merry a une boucle d'oreille maléfique posée par Pervinca. Sam a rejoint Sauron pour ses sandwiches et Légolas a été envoûté par la cire à plancher..  
  
Chapitre 10 : Le meilleur ami  
  
Frodon : AYEUH! Ça va pas, non?!  
  
Gandalf: Désolé mon p'tit..  
  
Frodon: Mouais.. *se masse l'orteil*  
  
Pippin: *à lui même* Si Merry avait été là, il aurait partit une baston parce que Gandalf a dit "le ptit"..  
  
Le jeune Hobbit refoule une larme rebelle qui se débattait pour voir le grand jour, hors de l'oeil de Pippin..  
  
Aragorn: EH COMPAGNONS!  
  
Gimli: *Pour lui même* Si Légolas avait été là, il aurait probablement perdu connaissance à ce cri..  
  
Le Nain refoule un poil de 3 mêtres qui persistait à vouloir voir le grand jour, hors de son nez..  
  
Frodon: Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Aragorn?  
  
Aragorn: Voilà l'Auberge du Poney Fringant!  
  
Tous: Ouééééé!!  
  
Ils entrent dans l'Auberge et arrive au comptoir ou se trouve Prosper. Celui-ci à l'air plutôt bizare.. Son ongle d'index gauche est plus court de d'habitude et ses cheveux sont peignés par en arrière au lieu de sur le côté. Mais le détail le plus insolite restera sans doute le Nazgul qui lui tient sa lame sous la gorge. Aragorn s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
Aragorn: Salut, Prosper! Comment ça va?  
  
Prosper: Très bien sauvez moi d'ici.  
  
Aragorn: Alors, quoi de neuf?  
  
Prosper: Oh, pas grand chose aidez-moi.  
  
Aragorn: OK, je voudrais une chambre.  
  
Prosper: Pour vous tous au secours?  
  
Aragorn: Ouais  
  
Prosper: Voila les clefs mais aidez moi bon sang. *lui tend les clefs avec un petit message*  
  
Aragorn: Merci! Bonne journée!  
  
Aragorn lit le petit papier:  
  
Aragorn: Qu'il est charmant!  
  
Ils arrivent à leur chambre. Pippin et Frodon partagèrent le grands lit du fond (Ils dorment bien sûr d'un bout à l'autre du lit), Gandalf prit le petit lit, Gimli plac une table en diagonale contre le mur, ce qui lui fit une genre de grotte et Aragorn se roula en petite boule sur le tapis.  
  
Plus tard dans la nuit.  
  
Gandalf: Ow! Le Clown se met à twister! ZZZzzz..  
  
Frodon rêve d'une volée de cochons d'inde africains, dont il fait bien évidemment partie.  
  
Gimli, quand à lui, rêve qu'il fracasse des roches en forme de tête de Légolas à coups de hache.  
  
Aragorn, lui, se fait poursuivre par une Elfe cinglée qui ne cherche qu'à lui sauter dessus..  
  
Seule une petite silhouette garde les yeux ouverts dans la pénombre.. Les sanglots de Pippin venaient briser le silence, seulement dérangé par les phrases de Gandalf, les cris de cochon d'inde de Frodon, le rire triomphant de Gimli et les cris apeurés de Aragorn (dans le fond, y'avait pas de silence du tout!) Merry lui manque. Pippin parcourt des yeux un petit album photo de lui et Merry.. Lui et Merry volant le père Magotte.. Lui et Merry baissant les pantalons de Sam devant Frodon.. Lui et Merry faisant des appels obscènes à Sam en se faisant passer pour Frodon (comment ont-ils pu prendre des photos de cela?!)  
  
Finalement, sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes très longtemps, Pippin ferma l'album, le cacha sous son oreiller, et sortit de la chambre.. Il passe par dessus Frodon qui lui décoche au passage un coup de pied à un endroit qu'il aurait mieux valu laisser tranquille.. Pippin tombe en bas du lit en étouffant un juron. Il se relève et trébuche sur Aragorn qui dort par terre en aisant de petits mouvements de pieds comme les chiens qui rêvent.. Il se relève encore et se rend finalement jusqu'à la porte. Il sort à l'extérieur et laisse ses larmes couler..  
  
Soudain, SOUDAIN! Quelqu'un ou quelque chose attrappe Pippin et lui plaque la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.  
  
Aggresseur: Arrêtes de crier ou jte fais avaler du gruau!  
  
Pippin: *le plus gros silence possible*  
  
Un petit déclic se fait dans la tête de Pippin..  
  
Le dedans de la tête de Pippin: Jai déjà entendu cette voix très souvent..  
  
Arrivé dans une petite ruelle, l'aggresseur, un enfant en cape noire qui couvre son visage, rabattit sa capuche..  
  
Pippin: MERRY?!  
  
Merry: Tais toi imbécile! Bien sûr que c'est moi!  
  
Pippin: Mais comment..?  
  
Merry: Écoutes, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.. Sauron me contrôle grâce à la Boucle d'Oreille..  
  
Pippin: Enlève la!  
  
Merry: Je ne peux pas! Sauron s'en rendrait compte!! Mais j'ai découvert que la Boucle perd de son intensité lorsque Sauron est dans la douche!  
  
Pippin: WOAH!  
  
Merry: Chut! Pippin, je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné.. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine.. Je suis..  
  
Pippin avance sa main et essuie les larmes sur le visage de Merry.  
  
Pippin: T'inquiètes, c'est tout pardonné.. Dépêches toi de repartir avant qu'Il ne s'en aperçoive!  
  
Merry: Je reviendrai le plus vite possible.  
  
Ils s'étreignent en sanglotant. Sur ce, Merry se retourna et partit en courant. Pippin, lui, reste quelques instants dans le petit coin et finalement, rentre à l'Auberge, le coeur léger.  
  
Mais une main lourde s'abbatit sur l'épaule du Hobbit. Pippin a un frisson d'effroi: Ce n'est pas Merry, la main de Merry sent les abricots..  
  
La chose s'avança et dit:  
  
****************************************************************  
  
OUAIS! je suis diabolique de vous laisser là dessus! REVIEWEZ et vous aurez le prochain chapitre!!! 


	11. Déjeuner à l'Auberge du Poney Fringant

Salut à tous! Contente d'être revenue sur FF.net! Je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris dans mes deux fics.... Vous n'avez qu'à lire mon dernier chapitre de Des Compagnons pour la Compagnie (le chapitre 19) pour tout comprendre!  
  
Lorina Wormtongue : Eh oui! Je suis une grande fan de Dans une Galaxie! Tu es perspicace :P Pippin.. pardon Ela, mais Pip n'a jamais été une lumière, disons le.. ^^  
  
Fleur de lys : LOOOOOOOL!!!! J'adore rire de mes chti persos d'amour! Mais vous savez tous à quel point je les aiiiime!!! Pour Sam, il n'Est pas questions que j'Arrête! Ça me fait beaucoup trop riiiiiiire!!! LOL!  
  
Elanor : ^^ En faite, je l'ai fini comme ça pour être sûre que tout le monde vienne lire la suite.. Mais sinon, j'adore laisser le monde en suspense comme ça, c'est à mourir de rire! Pour Pippin, ben il ne jouera pas un super rôle dans ce chapitre, mais il va revenir t'en fais pas!  
  
La Vache : Humm, tes commentaires ne veulent pas dire grand chose..  
  
Eowyn10 : LOL ok! Oui je suis diabolique mouhahaha!!! Ela a peut-être aimé le dernier chapitre mais elle va me trucider avec celui-ci! Sauron? Il est plutôt naze (gul) tu vois..  
  
Inidigrin : lol tout le monde me trouve michante! Je devrais me mettre un œil en feu pour voir ce que ça donne! Comment ça ma fic n'est pas drôle à mourir?! Roar!  
  
Grìma Wormtongue : J'ai toujours détesté le gruau.. Sauron, quand il va dans sa douche, il met une lentille de douche (bonnet de douche) parce que sinon, ça éteint son œil et il pète une de ses crises..  
  
Miriel : Peuh.. Les excuses.. Moi je dis que toi tu le sais déjà qui est la choses et ce qu'elle dit! Na!  
  
Inwie Lupin : Merci ^^ J'adore la drôlitude! La chose? C'est un sandwich passé date qui revient se venger (je prend ça d'un bouquin) MAIS NONNN! Si tu veux savoir, lis la suite!  
  
Miriel : Super le poème, même si tu me l'a fais lire au moins 3 fois! Pour mes chapitres de L'Enfance, qui s'appelle Journal en passant ( scoop! :P) je te les ai envoyé ya un boute! Vive le décalage! Pi ton idée je la connais déjà! Pi on s'est vu! Viveeeee le décalaaage!  
  
Galadwen : Merci beaucoup de prendre ces risques pour moi.. Je suis émue! Pour ton nom, possible, il me semble que ça me dit quelque chose... AAAA oui je me rappelle! C'est bien moi! ^^ lol *va voir le profil*Iuliana! Pascale me parle très souvent de toua! LOL contente de faire ta connaissance ^^ ! xx  
  
Cynthia : .. de kessé?!  
  
Bon.. Commençons!  
  
****************************************************  
  
Rappel : Je vous ai laissé sur : La chose s'avança et dit..  
  
Chapitre 11 : Déjeuner à l'Auberge du Poney Fringant  
  
Gimli : Hey le p'tit! Où sont les toilettes?  
  
Le cœur de Pippin cesse de tenter de lui défoncer la cage thoracique.  
  
Pippin : Euh.. Au fond, à gauche..  
  
Gimli va jusqu'au fond et tourne à droite. (Une certaine porte munie d'un écriteau : Salle des scies à chaine)  
  
ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!  
  
Gimli : AAAArgh!  
  
Gimli resort de la pièce, complètement rasé!  
  
Pippin : OUACHE! *perd connaissance*  
  
La barbe de Gimli repousse en 2 secondes, le Nain marche sur Pippin et retourne se coucher.  
  
- Le Lendemain matin-  
  
Tous sortent de leur chambre, Frodon en jaquette de satin rose, et marchent sur Pippin pour aller aux toilettes. Ils vont tous jusqu,au fond et tournent à droite.  
  
ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!  
  
Tous : AAAARGH!  
  
Toute la compagnie sort de la pièce, les vêtements déchirés, la barbe dans tout les sens, les poils de jambes au quatre coins de l'Auberge.. Frodon sort en dernier, TOUT NU! Tout le monde le regarde, traumatisé..  
  
Isilwen : COOL!  
  
Gimli : T'es qui, toi?  
  
Isilwen : Oups! *disparaît* (ben quoi? Si on peut plus se rincer l'œil dans ses propres fics..)  
  
Gandalf : Frodon, qu'est ce que ce tatouage sur votre fesse?  
  
Aragorn : Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est quoi?  
  
Frodon : *embarassé* Rien..  
  
Aragorn sort une loupe géante et se braque sur la fesse de Frodon. (qu'est ce que je donnerais pour être à sa place.. Mais je promet pas que c'est sur sa fesse que je serais braqué!)  
  
Aragorn : C'est écrit.. I love Teletubbies..  
  
[Silence]  
  
Frodon: Euh..  
  
[Silence]  
  
Gimli: Bon, on mange?  
  
Tous : OUAIS!  
  
Frodon : *réalise ENFIN qu'il est tout nu et attrape un pantalon qui passait pas là et qui lui fait et le met*  
  
Tous remarchent sur Pippin pour se rendre à la cuisine. De là, Aragorn commande du McDonalds et ils déjeunent.. Durant le repas, Aragorn renverse son verre exprès sur Gandalf. Celui, un peu susceptible le matin, lui lance un sort qui lui fait allonger les dents de devant. Aragorn lui gruge la tête alors le magicien lui fait pousser des oreilles d'Oliphant. Aragorn lui claque la gueule avec alors Gandy lui ajoute une queue de lapin rose pastel. Aragorn se fâche et lui met son pied au derrière. Gandalf s'emporte alors Aragorn se retrouve affublé d,une peau rouge et bleue, d'énormes yeux de poisson, de mains et de pieds palmées alors que des tentacules lui sortent du derrière. (À noter, les autres sont toujours en train de manger comme si de rien n'était)  
  
C'est alors que Frodon entra dans la cuisine et voit Aragorn (si on peut encore l'appeler ainsi).  
  
Frodon : ARGH! Mon grand-père est revenu se venger! *perd connaissance à côté de Pippin*  
  
Gimli : Mais de quoi il parle, celui-là?  
  
Gandalf : Là, je dois avouer que j'en ai pas la moindre idée..  
  
Gimli : C'est bien ce que je pensais..  
  
Porte : Toc Toc!  
  
Aragorn : J'y vais! *marche sur Frodon et Pippin, arrive à la porte et l'ouvre*  
  
C'est alors que soudain SOUDAIN!! Apparut, sous leurs yeux écarquillés, une énorme..  
  
TOMATE!  
  
Aragorn : Ben là..  
  
Bon, bon, d'Accord.. SOUDAIN! Apparut sous leurs yeux écarquillés, une énorme..  
  
FORME ENVELLOPÉE DE TÉNÈBRES! C'EST UN NAZGUL!!!  
  
Aragorn : ARGH!  
  
Nazgul : Tooooi.. *respire comme Darth Vader* Je suis ton père!  
  
Aragorn : Ben là.. *face perplexe*  
  
Bon, d'accord, d'acoord, si on peut plus s'amuser dans ses propres fics..  
  
Nazgul : Tooooi.. *assomme Aragorn et le traîne derrière lui*  
  
Gandalf : NOOOOOOOOOON!!! *reste planté là*  
  
Frodon se réveille soudain et voit le Nazgul.  
  
Frodon : Hey Nazgy! Qu'est ce que tu fous là?  
  
Nazgul : *donne la tape à Frodon* Frody Half-Naz (Demi-Nazgul) Comment tu vas, mon vieux?!  
  
Frodon : Super mec! Euh.. J'peux te d'mander c'que tu fiches avec Aragorn?  
  
Nazgul : Ben, tu vois, on avait l'intention de « s'amuser avec » si tu vois c'que j'veux dire.. *clin d'œil*  
  
Frodon : *yak* Euh.. Attends man, laisses moi le, il est à moi!  
  
Aragorn : QUOI!? Mais ça va pas l.. *Gandalf l'assomme*  
  
Nazgul : Bon d'acc, mec, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi!  
  
*Part sans aucune cérémonie et, heureusement, sans Aragorn*  
  
Tous : Fiouu..  
  
Frodon : *big Smile* Facile..  
  
Aragorn: Merci vieux..  
  
Frodon : Oh oulbies ça! Les amis sont là pour ça! (sauver leurs amis des Nazguls pervers)  
  
*Gros party débile où tous boivent et vomissent leurs trippes partout*  
  
*Ils vont se coucher*  
  
*Pippin se réveille*  
  
Pippin : Euuaheuuuh.. J'me sens bizarre.. *se lève, glisse sur une flaque de vomi, se cogne la tête et perd connaissance*  
  
Pendant ce temps, pas très loin de là-  
  
Sauron : MOUHAHAHA!! Ils ne m'attraperont JAMAIS! Bientôt, chers esclaves, vous pourrez assister au RETOUR DU SEIGNEUR TÉNÈBREUX! MOUHAAHAHA!!  
  
Légolas, Sam : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Merry : *vole la manette qui contrôle la boucle d'oreille de la poche de Sauron et l'Anneau par la même occasion* YONKS! *se sauve*  
  
Sauron : Comment ça yonks? *regarde sa main (plus d'Anneau), regarde sa poche (plus de manette)* NOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
OUAIS! Merry s'est sauvé avec l'Anneau et la manette!!! Reste plus qu'à savoir s'il va avoir le temps de retrouver ses amis avant que.. 


	12. La Poursuite

Bonjour à tous! Je suis consciente d'avoir pris du retard dans mes fics et je tiens à m'en excuser.. Que voulez-vous, ya eu beaucoup de vent dernièrement.. [Silence] Les de mon texte (petite etoiles) qui signifiaient une action ne sont plus là, ils ne marchent plus sur FF.net.. Ils sont remplacés par de l'italique.. Désolée.. J'aime pas ça non plus!

Euh.. Bon on enchaine, sinon, c'est moi qui va se faire enchainer!

Miriel: OUI! Si jme rappele de quand on était au Pizza Hut?! Quelle question! Frodon tout nu dans Valinor parce que sa cape arrête pas de tomber.. bave DE QUOI TU PARLES! Franchement! Voir que je regarderais le tu-sais-quoi et je-sais-quoi que Wood a des probs avec! Mais à quoi tu penses!!! De toute faàon, je préfère allez aux toilettes avec le ptit pauvre!! :P

Kristaline : Enfin tu m'As luuuuu!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes!

Indigrin : Merci Je sais que je me suis surpasser.. Jme demande ce qu'il y avait dans mon spaghetti ce soir là.. 

Aelea WoOd : Moi aussi je suis fière de Merry.. Hum.. Les entrainements à piquer des ti légumes ont portés FRUITS! Pippin va seulement se réveiller avec un mal de tête monstre.. T'inquiètes pas pour lui! Bah au moins, j'ai présenté Frodon tout nu :P En effet, Frodon a pas eu un passé facile, pour le connaître, JOURNAL est là pour ça! (petite plug!)

Eowyn10 : Je suis contente de te revoir! Reine de l'herbe?! J'ai même pas de pelouse convenable, c'est plus du foin que d'autre chose.. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'y tiens plus et j'écris quand même la suite!!

ET VOILÀ LE CHAPITRE!

Rappel : Merry a réussi à se sauver avec la manette et l'Anneau, Pippin est sans connaissance.. Ya pas à dire, ça va pas bien pour eux..

Chapitre 12 : La Poursuite

Merry court dans le bois, des branches fouettant son visage. Dans sa main, un anneau luit faiblement.. Dans son esprit, une seule idée : Retrouver Pippin.

Les cris de ses ennemis se rapprochent..

-Non loin de là-

Pippin se réveille en sursaut et se met à pleurer. Merry lui manque, mais il a aussi manqué son émission favorite. Après de longues minutes, il finit par se lever et un ATROCE mal de tête l'assailli! (qu'est ce que je disais) Il marche à travers le salon et passe devant un cadavre d'orignal éventré.

Pippin : Mon dieu! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici??

Gandalf : L'Apocalypse.

Gandalf est assis au milieu des bouteilles vides en fumant la pipe.

Pippin : Quoi?! NON! C'est pas possible!! Merry, il est revenu?! Je l'ai vu en rêve! 

Sam : Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerryyyyyyyyyyyy!!

Légolas _: sort un biscuit pour chien_ Merry Merry Merrry!! Viens mon beau!

Sauron : Qu'est ce que tu fais, crétin! _donne une baffe à Sam et Légolas_

Sam et Légolas : _ayeuh_

Sauron : Ça vous apprendra, bande de crétins! Bon je vais me faire une omelette, VOUS DEUX CONTINUEZ À CHERCHER!

- Pendant ce temps, pas très loin-

Pippin : _pleure_ Mais si c'est l'Apocalypse, Merry est.. il est.. MORT?!

Gandalf : _baffe Pippin_

Pippin : _ayeuh_

Gandalf : Imbécile, c'est pas l'Apocalypse! On a juste festoyer sans toi!

Pippin : Ah.. Ok..

[Silence]

Pippin: VOUS AVEZ QUOI??!

Gandalf : _fais semblant de rien siffle essaie de se cacher derrière sa pipe _

- Au même instant, juste à côté-

Merry est assis devant la porte de l'Auberge.

Merry : _pour lui même_ Comment je vais lui dire ça!? Hum hum.. Pippin, je suis là! Nonon.. On dirais que j'étais parti à l'épicerie! Hum hum.. Pippin, je suis de retour. Bah trop film!! Pippin, vois ce que je rapporte.. On dirais que jme prend pour Gandalf..

- En même temps, de l'autre côté de la porte-

Pippin : Tu crois qu'il va revenir?

Gandalf : Non en fait, je crois qu'il est mort..

- Pendant ce temps, à peine à trois pas-

Merry : Euhm.. Et si je lui disait : Pippin, pour toi je suis revenu et vois ce qui est avec moi! .. Mon Dieu, on dirait que je le drague! _yak_ À moins que je dise, Pippin, tu sais, dans la vie, ya de nombreuses choses inexplicables et..

- À la seconde près, à proximité-

Gandalf : Prendriez-vous une crèpe?

Pippin : Oh volontiers, cher ami!

- À la minute même, à quelques enjambées à peine-

Merry : Alors Dieu s'avança et dit : Deux hot dogs moutarde et vite..

- Au même moment, près de là-

Sauron et Légolas : Roche, papier, ciseau, allumette! 

Légolas : Ah! J'ai gagné!!

Sauron : Non.

Légolas : Ah mais oui, Maitre! Regardez, la pierre fracasse le ciseau et..

Sauron : Non.

Légolas : Mais je..

Sauron envoie un tourbillon de feu qui vient calciner l'Elfe.

Sam : Très belle partie, Maitre!

Sauron envoie un tourbillon de feu qui vient calciner le Hobbit.

Sauron : Maintenant, jouons à la roulette Russe! 

- Le Lendemain Matin-

Gimli sort les bouteilles de lait sur le balcon.

Gimli : Hey! Ya un cadavre sur le perron!

Aragorn : Quoi? _va voir_ OH MON DIEU! _tombe evanoui_

Gimli : Dis donc, il a pris les traits de l'Elfe celui-là!

Pippin : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe_?baille_

Gandalf : Tu ferais mieux de venir voir toi-même..

Pippin s'approche et.. 

Pippin : MERRY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!

Frodon sort de sa chambre. Une longue queue de castor pend derrière lui.

Frodon : Meuééé.. Pas bientôt fini tout ce boucan?! _voit Pippin en train de pleurer sur « quelque chose »plisse les yeux_ C'est quoi ça, un rat?!

Pippin : _saute sur Frodon_

Les deux Hobbits se battent comme chien et chat dans le salon pendant qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Gandalf font des paris sur le vainqueur. 

Merry : .. Beuuuhh.. Pippin..?!

Pippin cesse aussitôt de se battre.

Pippin : Merry?! 

Merry : Pippin?!?

Pippin : Merry??!

Merry :Pippin?!?!!

Pippin : Merry c'est bien toi!!!??

Merry : Attend _sort son porte-feuille et prend une de ses cartes_

¤ MERRY BRANDEBOUC ¤ 

Merry: Ouf.. C'est bien moi.. Regarde Pippin, j'ai la manette et l'Anneau..

Frodon : AAAAAA MON NANOOOOO!!!! _lui prend des mains et part écumer dans un coin avec _

Merry et Pippin s'étreignent..

- Pendant ce temps-

Sauron : Je t'aurai, Merry, j'aurai ta peau MOUHAHAHAHA!!! _koff koff_ Je crois que je suis rendu trop vieux pour être aussi cruel.. 

Ayez pitié.. Ce chapitre fut dur.. REVIEWEZ!


	13. Le Lapin Rose qui Gambadait Gaiement

Salut à tous! Je sais.. Ça fait longtemps! Mais c'est un chapitre un peu plus gros pour compenser.. Mais il sert pas à grand chose LOL! Enjoy!  
  
LySanDre : Je suis très heureuse de te faire rire! Merci beaucup pour tes commentaires et tes mises au point lol :P Continues à lire!  
  
Kristaline : Bah, on verra bien si, cette fois, ils vont le détruire pour vrai! HÉHÉHÉ! Légolas est une cible facile, mais comme je n'aime pas le favoritisme de victime, j'essaie d'alterner   
  
Miriel : Ya pas grand chose à comprendre , je t'averti! LOL! Pff.. Voleuse de joke.. C'est même pas vrai! Lol! Et tu sais bien que je SUIS perverse.. Pas besoin de mettre l'accent là dessus (joke)  
  
Aelea WoOd : LOL! Bah la première phrase était l'unique phrase sérieuse du chapitre je crois :P Gandalf déteste (en tout cas c'est ce qu'il laisse paraître) Pippin.. Je garde ça dans ma fic! Oui, la scène du retour de Merry est sans aucun doute l'une de mes préférées! Légolas et Sam SONT ridicules, n'ayons pas peur des mots :P La roulette Russe, ben ils attachent un Russe sur une roulette puis ils le font tourner et plantent un couteau dedans, celui qui est le plus près de l'œil droit gagne! (Légolas et Sam ont des origines Russes..) AAA JE DÉCONNE! Sauron est méchant oui.. Et.. (MON DIEU L'IDÉE DE BLAGUE! LOOOL) T'inquiètes! Merry s'en sort très bien!  
  
Lorina Wormtongue : Spa grave! Tant que ça t'arrives pas encore! LOL! Moui, je suis une grande fan de Dans Une Galaxie Ya plusieurs blagues inspirées d'eux ici (ainsi que Francois Pérusse et plusieurs autres) Merci pour la review!  
  
Indigrin : HÉHÉHÉHÉ!! Merci pour cette chouette reprise de blague! (Elle est pas nouvelle celle là mais je l'aime bien!)  
  
Adelie : ÔÔ! Ne trempe pas le cours d'info, ils vont tout mettre sur ma faute! LOLLL!! Continues à lire (et portes des Pull Ups, au cas ou ;P)  
  
Yu Zhao : Wow! Ton nom, on dirait un jeu de Scrabbles pas fini! C'est trop sympa! Moi aussi j'adore ta fic! Moitié sérieuse, moitié COMPLÈTEMENT DÉBILE! Dis, quand est ce qu'on a droit à un nouveau chapitre?  
  
Lady Aurore : Merci! Des aspirateurs nasals.. Humm.. SANS TAXES! J'T'en prend 20! Mais chuuuuuut.. Pas de ça à personne! Continues à lire!  
  
#######################################  
  
Attention, voici le chapitre au chiffre 13.. Dire que La Fin Tragique s'est arrêtée au chapitre 13! Ne vous inquietez pas.. Elle ne finit pas maintenant!

Rappel : Merry est de retour parmi la Communauté et tout le monde est content, sauf Sauron..  
  
Chapitre 13 : Le lapin Rose qui gambadait gaiement.  
  
Alors que toute la Communauté (enfin, ce qu'il en reste) se réjouit, Sauron, lui, est plutôt sur le bord de la crise de nerfs..  
  
Assit sur son trône, qui est en fait une vieille souche d'arbre mort, Il réfléchi alors que Légolas lui fait un massage de pied et que Sam se met les doigts dans une prise de courant pour le distraire.  
  
« Je ne sais que faire pour récupérer ce !&#?! D'Anneau.. J'aurais vraiment du lui accrocher une clochette quand je l'ai forgé.. Je serais pas toujours en train de le chercher.. »  
  
Légolas : Maître?  
  
Sauron : QUOI?  
  
Légolas : Euh.. Vous avez un grillon géant sur la jambe..  
  
Sauron : _regarde sa jambe_ AAAH!!! _Sautille sur sa souche_ WETA WETA!!!! (clin d'œil au reportage de PJ!)  
  
Sam et Légolas : Hihihi..  
  
Sauron : DE QUOI VOUS RIEZ?  
  
Sam et Légolas : Euuuuuuuh.. Rien?  
  
Sauron :_ Sourire diabolique_ Mauvaise réponse.. _s'approche de Sam et Légolas_  
  
Sam et Légolas : AAAAAAAAAAHH!! _Courent partout  
_  
- Quelques kilomètres plus loin.. –  
  
À l'Auberge où se trouve le reste de la Communauté, beaucoup de festoiements ont eu lieu durant les deux derniers jours. Deux fois plus de bouteilles jonchent le sol de manière deux fois plus sale.. Par terre, plusieurs cadavres pourrissent joyeusement dans leur vomi.. Se sont les voisins que nos amis avaient invité et qui, malheureusement, ne pourront repartir avant que Frodon-Bonne ne fasse le ménage..  
  
Allons retrouver Merry et Pippin, tendrement enlacés alors que.. NOOOOON!!! C'est pas ça..  
  
Allons donc retrouver Merry et Pippin, toujours vivant (étonnant) en train de vider des chopes de bière en parlant avec enthousiasme.  
  
Pippin : Ohé!! MeRry.. TU Te rapPELes CETTe vieillE fOLLE De MarIETTe, Au PayS de BOUC??  
  
Merry : HAHAHAHA!! SNORT! SI Je m'EN SouviEnt?! CeTTe EspèCE De dÉBIle à DÉJà esSaYé De me saUTER DEssUS!  
  
Pippin : _[silence]_ KESSÉ?!  
  
Merry : _fait semblant de s'être endormi_  
  
- Quelques pièces à côté-  
  
Frodon : en train de caresser son Anneau, des grands cernes sous les yeux (qui sont injectés de sang) bave Mon précccccieux oui oui..  
  
Gandalf : _entre dans la chambre_ Frodon? Est ce que tu peux me prêter ta brosse à dents? _Vois Frodon  
_  
[Silence]  
  
Gandalf : Euh.. Laisse tomber.. _referme la porte  
_  
Le grand magicien se dirige au Salon et trouve Merry et Pippin (non, pas enlacés tendrement) assoupis, une chope de bière dans chaque main et une bonne trentaine vides autour d'eux. Il décide de les réveiller plus tard. Gandalf se rend à la chambre d'Aragorn et entre sans frapper. Il perçoit tout d'abord des mouvements facilement reconnaissable sous les couvertures du Rôdeur mais ils cessent aussitôt et Aragorn émerge subitement de sous les couvertures, l'air de rien.  
  
Aragorn : _essouffl_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gan?  
  
Gandalf : _Envie de rire_ Tu n'As pas remarqué un comportement étrange chez Frodon depuis qu'il a retrouver son Anneau?  
  
Aragorn : Mon cher Gandalf, Frodon a toujours été un dérangé mental pour moi..  
  
Gandalf : Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais..  
  
Aragorn : Pourquoi me demandes tu cela? Tu as remarqué quelque chose?  
  
Gandalf : Ben il bave dans un coin en caressant son Anneau depuis trois jours, il grogne quand on l'approche, il mord, il ne se rase plus et n'a pas bougé à la bière de hier soir.  
  
Aragorn : Il n'a pas touché à la bière? Tu en est bien sûr?  
  
Gandalf : Crois-moi, ça m'a tant marqué que je l'ai remarqué!  
  
Aragorn : Alors dans ce cas, c'est grave! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu ainsi, il était totalement possédé par l'Anneau.  
  
Gandalf : L'Anneau? HAHAHA!! Qui crois encore que cet Anneau peut ensorceler les gens!? C'est ridicule! _Imite un méchant_ ROA! Je suis un pas fin qui a attaché sa force vitale à un stupide rond de métal! POUHAHAHAHA!!! Toujours aussi drôle, mon cher Aragorn!  
  
Aragorn : ÔÔ (nouveau bonhomme traumatisé AVEC LES SOURCILS)  
  
Gandalf : _prend 1 heure pour réfléchir _Ah merde! Qu'allons nous faire?  
  
Aragorn : _se lève subitement_ Lui enlever cet Anneau de malheur, pardi!  
  
Gandalf : _fixe Aragorn « quelque part »_  
  
Aragorn : _regarde en bas  
_ _S'aperçoit qu'il est tout nu et que des photos de Legolas sont tombées de ses couvertures  
Les ramasse précipitamment et se recouche_  
  
Gandalf sort, laissant Aragorn à « ces affaires »  
  
Sous la roche, dans une chambre-  
  
Gimli fait un cauchemar  
  
Gimli : se réveille subitement AAAAAAAH!!!!! _Des photos d'ours nus tombent de ses couvertures._ Heureusement que personne était là!  
  
Click- dzzz!  
  
Gimli : Kessé!? Qui est là?  
  
Gandalf : _sort en courant de la chambre, un appareil photo à la main et riant comme un fou  
_  
Gimli :   
  
- Quelques temps plus tard, à la table-  
  
Gandalf : Donc, si nous résumons notre situation.. Légolas et Sam sont ensorcelés par Sauron, Merry s'en est sorti et nous a rapporter l'Anneau et la manette qui le contrôlait.. et..  
  
Merry : Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider?!  
  
Tous : _se retournent_  
  
Merry avance mais est coincé dans un mur. Il continue toutefois d'avancer.  
  
Tous :   
  
Frodon : Heh heh heh..  
  
Tous: _se retrournent_  
  
Frodon joue avec la manette de Merry et le fait foncer dans le mur depuis 3 heures..  
  
Merry : T'ES PAS DRÔLE FRODON! DONNES MOI CETTE FOUTUE MANETTE!  
  
Frodon : Heh heh heh!  
  
Gimli: _assomme Frodon avec sa hache_ Allez donnes!  
  
Comme Frodon est momentanément dans le coma Gimli prend la manette et stoppe Merry.  
  
Gandalf : Première chose à faire, c'est de débarrasser Merry de cette satanée manette.  
  
Gimli : Je m'en charge! _Lève sa hache  
_  
Tous : NOOON!!  
  
PA CLOW!  
  
Merry : _court dans tout les sens bouge tout les muscles de son corps en même temps_ Flagada trpoejenk; weprufn R406872 njfnvjfnv ps!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn : Merde! T'as court-circuité Merry!  
  
Gimli : _relève sa hache_ Euhé! T'as un problème avec ça?!  
  
Aragorn : XX  
  
- Un peu plus loin-  
  
Sauron : _tenant une laisse_ Est-ce qu'on approche?  
  
Légolas : _Au bout de la laisse, renifle_ Je crois qu'on est plus très loin, votre Grandeur Infernale!  
  
Sauron : Bien.. Je vais pouvoir récupérer ce maudit Anneau et vais pouvoir tous vous tuer!  
  
Sam : _glup_ Excusez moi Maitre.. Nous TOUS?  
  
Sauron : Oui, vous TOUS. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te garder avec moi HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Sam : _Au bord des larmes_ Mais.. Et vos sandwich..  
  
Sauron : HAHAHA!!! Mes sandwichs? Et quoi encore! Tu penses vraiment que je perd du temps à faire la cuisine? CRÉTIN! Habituellement, je mange mes esclaves.  
  
Sam et Légolas : ÔÔ!  
  
Sam : Euhm.. Maitre?  
  
Sauron : Quoi encore?!  
  
Légolas : On doit y aller, nous..  
  
Sauron : Kessé?!  
  
Sam : Ya notre émission favorite qui passe..  
  
Sauron : Et c'est quoi?  
  
Sam : .. Euh.. _regarde Légolas_  
  
Légolas : .. Euh.. « Comment détruire le monde au service du plus grand Maitre des Ténèbres »  
  
Sauron : Humm.. Ça m'a l'air bien. Bon, Allez y et revenez après! _S'asseoit sur le sol_  
  
Sam et Légolas : _partent tranquillement puis se mettent à courir vers la maison illuminée quelques kilomètres plus loin.._  
  
###################################  
  
Et voilà! C'était un long chapitre.. Et évidemment, le titre n'avait absuloment aucun rapport.. Yen a plus pour longtemps, cependant. En effet, la fic ne comptera plus beaucoup de chapitres avant de s'arreter, et cette fois je crois pas qu'il y aura une suite. Mais c'est très loin d'être ma dernière fic délire! J'ai beaucoup d'idées.. Décidément, c'était LA journée de postage! Ben REVIEWEZ moi pour m'encourager! Je vais vous lire avec grande joie! Je le répète encore, les REVIEWS me font énormément plaisir! Je les imprimes et les gardes précieusement! JE VOUS AIMES!


	14. ScèneDeRetrouvaillesSupposémentÉmouvante

Me revoila! Chapitre 14! My God! Les reviews monstres!! Désolée si j'élabore pas beaucoup dans les réponses, j'en ai pas mal..  
  
LySanDre : Merci! J'espere que la suite te plaira autant!  
  
Kristaline : Ben pour l'Anneau, j'hésite toujours entre le jeter et en faire du papier peint :P Légolas, jle massacre pas tout le temps mais "quand je m'ennuie, faut que j'emmerde l'Elfe" LOL! Héhé! En effet les Hobbits n'ont jamais de barbe. Comme je dis souvnt, rien ne marche de toute façon dans cette fic..  
  
Miriel: En effet, ta chambre est rangée à la perfection.. Ya même des.. mon dieu.. des.. livres d'école dans le coin! Tu étouffe dans ma chambre? Tu devras t'y faire chère LOL! Je sais.. Bon.. TM HANNA POUR LA BLAGUE D'ALLER ÉCUMER AVEC SON ANNEAU! Ça te va? Sam? J'en sais rien.. LOL FRODON AVEC UNE BARBE!! LOOOOOL!! De quoi ton mwehehehe?! Jle dis aussi "heh heh heh" c'est comme dans les films de Legendary Frog!  
  
Aelea WoOd: Je sais, j'ai fais ce passage en clin d'oeil aux films d'horreurs ;) Héhé, j'ai toujours aimé le romantisme .. LOL!! Ben pour le revolver, ya plein de choses qui marchent pas dans cette fic alors.. Ben non! Sauron butera pas Merry!! Je l'aime bien trop! (et je sais aussi que tu me décapites avec une cuillère à cantaloup si j'ose) LOL! J'ai essayaé de pas trop massacré Merry.. Je suis au minimum promis! :) J'ai jamais dit qu'il se l'était tapper, cette Mariette! Elle lui a sauter dessus mais peut- être qu'il l'a repoussé, se gardant pour le mariage? LOL!  
  
Lorina Wormtongue: Oui! C'est tiré de Dans Une Galaxie =D Je tire quelques blagues d'eux LOL! Étant une grande fan, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! J'ai tout les albums de Francois Pérusse =D C'est normal aussi que quelques unes de ses blagues se glissent dans mes fics lol! Le truc du WETA c'est dans la version longue des 2 Tours. Ben ouais Sauron est con.. Et très méchant :)  
  
Indigrin: Héhé! J'aime bien ce passage aussi LOL! Merci pour ta review, une review d'un nom connu, c'est toujours apprécié.. Comme quoi ma fic n'Est pas si mal puisqu'on revient   
  
Je par a jamais: LOOOL!! Contente de t'avoir fait rire! J'espère de tout coeur que continueras à lire! =D  
  
Yu Zhao: Wow! Merci! Je suis honorée! C'est tellement rare des auteurs gars sur ! Je crois bien que tu es le premier de qui je recoit une review ou lis ou même entend parler LOL! Jai bien aimé ta fic aussi =D Vivement la suite LOL!  
  
Lady Aurore: super gros smile Merci!! Je suis très touchée! J'espere que tu liras la suite =D!!  
  
Drianna: HAHAHA!!! C'est drôle que tu sois tombé sur La Fin Tragique avant La Revanche.. Parce que les fics sont dans l'ordre chronologique LOL!! En tout cas, l'important c'est que tu aimes! Ça me valorise beaucoup de savoir que ce que j'écris est apprecié! À bientôt!!  
  
CryNienna: En effet, la fic arrive bientôt à terme mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai beaucoup d'idées de fic délires originales! Je ne vous abandonnerez pas de si tôt! Merci pour ta review!  
  
Mindia: Mindinette! Ça fait longtemps dis donc! Enfin! C'est nul que MP foire tout le temps.. Là il marche toujours pas.. Mais en attendant tu peux venir dire bonjour sur DragonVert.. Si t'as plus l'adresse demandes moi. Comme j'ai dit, je vais en écrire d'autre fics délires! En passant le chapitre de Compagnons devrait bientôt arriver. Mes notes pour le prochain chapitre sont sur l'autre ordi LOL!  
  
Fleur de Lys: LOL Désolée ma pitite Fleurinette! Mon délire à remporté sur mon bon sens.. Me pardonneras tu jamais!? Dsid onc, t'étais vachement en retard! Enfin c'est pas grâve! Bon retour sur et continues à lire! Comme j'ai dis à Min le chapitre de Comganons arrive sûrement bientôt.. Les notes sont sur l'autre ordi..  
  
#########################  
  
Rappel: Suite à la déclaration de Sauron voulant tuer tout le monde, Légolas et Sam, se sentant menacés, décident de fuir Sauron et de revenir avec la Communauté. Aragorn et Gimli font des cochoneries chacun de leur côté et Frodon vire sul top. Entre temps, Merry fut reconstruit (il a explosé) et reprogrammé à neuf.  
  
Chapitre 14: Scène de retrouvailles supposément émouvante..  
  
- Dans le chalet-  
  
Aragorn: Bon.. Alors je fais "couronne" pour 45 points! _dépose ses lettres de Scrabble sur la table_  
  
Merry: _grand sourire_ C'était vraiment une super idée cette partie de Scrabble! Bon, à qui le tour? Hey vous voulez pas une orangeade?!  
  
Aragorn: À toi Pippin!  
  
Pippin: _sursaute_ Ah ouais! Désolé les mecs! _regarde son jeu_  
  
Frodon : ARGH! IL EST À MOI!! ÀÀÀ MOOOIIIII!!!!  
  
Pippin : Ta gueule Frod..  
  
Merry : Une orangeade?  
  
Porte: BAM BAM BAM!  
  
Gimli: _levant sa hache_ Laissez je m'en occupe! _va répondre à la porte_  
  
[silence]  
  
Gimli: AARGH!! CRÈVES EN ENFER, DAMNÉ ELFE DE MERDE! AAARGH!! VA AU DIABLE, SALETÉ DE RAT DE HOBBIT!!  
  
[bruits de hache qui s'abat sur deux têtes]  
  
[silence]  
  
Merry : Quelqu'un veut une orangeade?  
  
Aragorn: Gandalf, c'est à toi.  
  
Gandalf : Hum..  
  
Merry : Hey Frod!  
  
Frodon : _Dans un coin, toujours tenant son Anneau_ FOUS MOI LA PAIX! JTE DÉTESTE!! C'EST MOOOON ANNEAU OK?!  
  
Merry: Okkkkéé... Donc tu veux pas d'orangeade..  
  
[Gimli revient en trainant les corps de Légolas et Sam]  
  
Merry: _Regarde Légolas, puis Sam, puis Légolas, puis Sam.. sirote son orangeade_ C'est qui ça?  
  
[silence]  
  
- Plus tard-  
  
Légolas ouvre les yeux et s'appercoit qu'il est attaché sur une chaise avec une lampe pointée au visage. Sur la chaise d'à côté, Sam ronfle paisiblement.  
  
Voix : Alors, tu reviens pour nous buter dans notre sommeil, petit con d'Oreilles Pointues?  
  
Autre Voix : Je t'offre une orangeade, vieux?  
  
Légolas : _plisse les yeux pour voir à travers la lumière aveuglante_ Qui est là?  
  
Gimli: C'est moi, pourriture d'Elfe!  
  
Aragorn: Ta gueule Gimli!  
  
Gandalf : Alors, Leggy.. Que fais tu ici?  
  
Merry : _En arriere plan_ T'es sûr que tu veux pas d'orangeade?  
  
Légolas : C'est.. Sauron! Il veut tuer tout le monde!!  
  
Gimli: Tiens donc, sale crétin de blond!  
  
Aragorn : _frappe Gimli  
_  
Légolas : Je suis désolé de vous avoir laisser tomber les mecs.. _larmes aux yeux  
_  
Gimli : Pf.. Les Elfes sont faibles.. AYEUH!  
  
Aragorn : Taré de Nain..  
  
Gandalf : Vous en pensez quoi les mecs?  
  
Merry: Moi, jcrois qu'on devrait se boire une orangeade, on fait ça?  
  
Tous font un cocus pour décider du sort de Légolas et de Sam et aussi pour décider qui ferait le lavage cette semaine.  
  
Gandalf : C'est bon, tu es libre.. On jouait justement au Scrabble, ça te dit?  
  
Légolas : _big smile_ Certain! Hey, Frodon, il est où?!  
  
Gandalf : _Pointe un coin_ Là..  
  
Légolas se retourne vers le fameux coin et voit Frodon qui a pris la forme du coin de mur à force d'y baver..  
  
Légolas : [silence] .. Interressant..  
  
Pippin: C'est à toi, Merry.  
  
Merry: Ok! _dépose ses lettres_ Je fais Dinde! 25 points, compte triple- double! Ça me fait donc 150 points! On fête ça avec une orangeade!  
  
Légolas : Bien joué, vieux! Wow! C'que je suis heureux d'être revenu avec vous!  
  
Pippin : _souriant_ Nous aussi, vieux, nous aussi..  
  
Gimli :_ tout bas_ Saloperie d'Elfe..  
  
Sam : _Se réveille_ Hm.. Allo? Allooo?! On pourrait me détacher maintenant?!  
  
- Un peu plus loin-  
  
Sauron va voir au Salon pour regarder l'émission en question. Non seulement il ne trouve pas Légolas et Sam, mais il se rend compte qu'il n'y a même pas de salon!  
  
Sauron : DAMNED! J'ai été roulé! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER!  
  
Sauron s'assit à son bureau, met ses lunettes et commence à élaborer ses plans diaboliques pour se vanger, comme "les pousser dans une flaque de boue" ou " leur attacher les lacets ensemble" ..

Sauron: HAHAHA! Celui-là il est vraiment super! MOUHAHAHAHA!!  
  
#########################################  
  
Voila!! REEEEVIEW!!!


	15. Surprise!

Me revoilà! Je ne sais pas si c'Est le dernier chapitre, je serai fixée à la fin de son écriture.. J'en ai un peu mare de cette fic pour tout dire. J'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration! (et ça paraît!)

Euhm.. Comme chui un peu perdue avec l'histoire des reviews, j'vais répondre à celles du dernier chapitre. Désolée pour ceux que je saute :S

Aelea Wood : Tant mieux si je te rassure! Mais j'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est totalement pur.. Tsé ça reste Merry quand même.. Le trip de l'orangeade je sais même pas d'où ça me vient! Du pur délire!! Frodon ? Ça va mal, son affaire, en effet.. Mais t'inquiète, il va recevoir de bons soins.. (hihi) Et Sauron va se ramener en effet LOL!!!

CryNienna : 'Jour! Merci ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Chui p'têtre pas si nulle après tout LOL! OUAIS! Vive l'orangeade!! J'crois que j'viens de partir une autre expression youpiii!!!

Lorina Wormtongue : Hum.. Ya beaucoup de gens qui me font remarquer que desfois, je décrits des actions de Sauron où il utilise ses mains, ou qu'il a mal à la tête.. Je sais pas moi, c'est dans ma tête tout ça alors OUI ya des choses qui marchent pas LOLLL!! Quoi, t'aime pas l'orangeade? :P Gimli? .. Hum.. Les Nains .. lol!

Kristaline : LOOOL!!! J'y avais pas pensé! Avoir su j'aurais fait la joke! Merry2! Je sais pas si je vais refaire le gag du clone-Frod.. Ça risque de gâcher le punch.. Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses hihihi :P

Indigrin : Oui, Sauron porte des lunettes.. Comme j'disais, ya beaucoup de choses qui ne marchent pas dans ma fic.. Détail, détail.. En fait, ils le disent pas dans les Appendices du livre, mais Sauron, quand il était adolescent, il regardait sa voisine prendre sa douche. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, les voisins au à minimum 5 km de chez soi alors..

Miriel : Yo Mi! Bah.. C'est pas grâve.. C'est pas comme si il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis 2 semaines.. _roule les yeux_

* * *

Rappel : Sam et Légolas sont revenus de la cachette de Sauron, de retour avec les gentils! Sauron, de nouveau seul, fulmine et est bien décidé à tous les exterminer..

Chapitre 15 : Surprise!

Sauron remballa tout son bazar de paperasse dans une grande sacoche en cuir et partit en trombe, non sans avoir renversé un tabouret (ça c'est d'la colère!)

Il traversa des prairies, des montagnes, des Royaumes entiers. Puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas par là qu'il devait aller..

- Traitres! Je les éplucherai et les ferai rôtir! Je les donnerai en pâture à mes dragons! Je leur arracherai les yeux et leur ferai manger! Je l..

En fait, il continua ainsi longtemps, mais je craint de donner des idées de meurtres aux lecteurs à l'imagination un peu trop débordante..

Il arriva bientôt à une maison toute illuminée. Il se posta à une des fenêtre..

À l'intérieur, il vit un Magicien, 4 Hobbits, un Elfe, un Homme et deux Nains. DEUX Nains.. DEUUUUUUUUX Nains.. .. .. ..

- Mauvaise maison, grommela t-il. Encore des aventuriers qui croit m'arrêter!

Sauron passa son chemin, visiblement irrité vu son œil qui tressautait nerveusement.

- Plus loin-

Pippin : _visiblement sous l'effet d'un alcool quelconque _GanDAlf, Pied drOIT Sur le Rond blEU!!

Gandalf : Hmph!

Tous : HAHAHA!!! _snort_

C'était en effet bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient le Magicien dans une telle position!

Ils s'amusaient tous très bien depuis quelques jours. Sam et Légolas étaient officiellement ré-acceptés parmi la Compagnie et s'amusaient gaiement avec les autres. Quand soudain, SOUDAIN! Des coups diaboliques furent frappés à la porte..

(ça prend beaucoup de talent pour reconnaître les coups diaboliques.. Mais puisque j'vous aime bien, j'vais vous révéler le secret. Ils font « tôk tôk » au lieu de « tok tok »)

Gandalf : _encore en position « main gauche et pied droit sur rond bleu, main droite sur rond jaune et pied gauche sur rond rouge » mais ayant repris tout son sérieux.. si il en a _Cachez-vous tous! VITE!

Pippin : Qui est-ce?

Gandalf : _se relevant, ce qui fit entendre un craquement d'une force étonnante_ C'est LUI!

Tous se cachent VITE.

La porte : _défonce_

Derrière la porte : MOUHAHAHAHA!!! JE VOUS TIENS VERMINE!

Le derrière le rideau : _tremble_

Gandalf sort de nul part, habillé en Ninja, avec une katana à la main.

Gandalf : ARRIÈRE DÉMON!! Si tu veux les avoir, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps!!

silence

Sauron : Ok.. _grimpe sur Gandalf et redescend de l'autre côté _

Gandalf : _Tout écrapouti par terre _Urg..

Sauron arrive devant la Communauté

Sauron : _tend la main vers le rideau _Donnez moi l'Anneau et je vous épargnerez..

Merry : Tu peux toujours courir, espèce de glaucome ambulant!

Gimli : Ouais! Vas te faire, voir tête à cataracte!

Légolas : _s'évanoui_

Sauron : Donnez moi ce putain d'Anneau bandes de rats débiles! _Tend encore plus la main_

Soudain SOUDAIN!!! Sauron recule en poussant un cri de douleur. Accroché à son doigt par les dents, Sam grogne comme un chien de garde en faisant des yeux méchants au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sauron : _agitant sa main dans tout les sens_ LÂCHES MA MAIN SALETÉ DE RAT D'ÉGOUTS!!

Pippin : Hm.. Je mise 5 poulets sur Sauron!

Merry : 12 dindes sur Sauron aussi!

Pippin : Et qui va voter pour Sam?

Merry : Euh.. _fait le tour de la Communauté des yeux_ Aragorn!

Aragorn : _se retourne_ Quoi?

Pippin : Ouais d'accord, Aragorn.

Aragorn: Hein ? Quoi??

Merry et Pippin: _ricanent_

Soudain SOUDAIN!! Frodon jailli de derrière le rideau et atterrit juste devant Sauron, toujours aux prises avec un Sam bien décidé à se faire les dents sur sa main.. Il est tout transformé, peau verdâtre, presque plus de cheveux, de longs doigts et de GIGANTESQUES yeux globuleux (je veux dire, PLUS que d'habitude)

Frodon : Il est à moi.. Mon mien.. Mon prééééééécieux..

Sauron : _face traumatisée_ .. _se penche vers Gandalf et lui souffle de côté _Euh.. Vot' pote là.. Il va pas trop bien, hein? Euh, si vous avez besoin d'aide, voici ma carte, ok? _Tend sa carte à Gandalf_

Légolas : _se décidant enfin à regarder à travers le rideau, son regard tombe sur Frodon _Oh Mon Dieu! Mais que c'est t'il passé? Il est.. Par Illuvatar, je ne peux le laisser comme ça, c'est juste trop terrible! _S'approche de Frodon avec sa valise de maquillage_ Mon pauvre vieux, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

Légolas commence à maquiller Frodon-Gollum et lui coller des repousses de cheveux. À un moment donné il prend l'Anneau des mains de Frodon et le met de côté. Grave erreur.

Frodon : _écumant, tout hérissé _REDONNES LE MOI! SALE VOLEUR AUX OREILLES POINTUES!! ORDURE D'ELFE MOISI! CROTTE D'ORC EMBALLÉE AUX CHEVEUX BLONDS!!

Gimli : _carnet de notes en main _hum hum.. orc emballée.. cheveux blonds.. Bien bien..

Légolas : _Nullement impressionné _Allons allons, cher.. Pas la peine de délirer pour une bague, bon sang.. Je suis certain que c'est du toc en plus..

Frodon : ROAAAR!!! (hurlement de souris fachée)

Légolas : Ben si c'est comme ça, vieux, j'vais être obligé de t'attacher.. _attache Frodon, soupirant_

Gandalf : Mais c'est ça..

Merry : _s'approchant et soufflant de côté, l'air perdu _Euh.. C'est quoiiiii..

Gandalf : _attrape Merry par le collet lui souffle quelque chose dans l'oreille_

Merry : _l'air pas convaincu _Et comment j'vais faire ça?

Gandalf : _lui souffle encore quelque chose dans l'oreille en pointant plein de trucs dans la cabane_

Merry : Ah, bon. Et qu'est ce qui j'y gagne?

Gandalf : _lui souffle autre chose_

Merry : Ah, bon je vois.. Très bien dans ce cas..

Il commence à se promener subtilement en sifflotant et ramasse quelques objets au passage. Soudain, il prit l'Anneau (Frodon le voit mais ne peut rien faire.. Premièrement parce qu'il est attaché et deuxièmement parce que son masque de boue n'est pas sec.. Il pourrait craquer) et se mit à courir vers la porte. Il tend la main vers la poignée quand quelqu'un se met devant lui.

Sauron : OU CROIS TU ALLER COMME ÇA?

Merry : _sourire malicieux_ Dehors votre pourriture

Sauron : AH OUI? ET COMMENT CR..

Il fut interrompu par la poêle que Merry lui envoya et qui lui atterrit en pleine tête.

Merry décampa dans la seconde et ne fut bientôt qu'un nuage de poussière au loin.

* * *

Préparez-vous! Le prochain chapitre pourrait bien être le dernier.. J'ai eu un boost d'inspiration pour ce chapitre ci alors j'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais lol! Envoyez moi vos reviews.. Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais soyez gentils pitié! 


	16. This is the End

Rappel : (ça fait longtemps) Dans la cabane où Sauron les a retrouvé, Frodon est maintenant plus que sauvage, Gimli est chiant et Légolas est beau. Merry s'est sauvé avec l'Anneau.

A travers, sa course, Merry traversa la France, la Belgique, le Mexique, l'Irlande et l'Australie, pour finalement arriver sur la Montagne du Destin. Il prit une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle et boire un peu de Gatorade. Merry se retourna et, avec ses jumelles, vit au loin une boule de poussière qui approchait à grande vitesse.

Il s'agissait en fait de Sauron qui roulait à toute allure vers la Montagne!

Merry : Bon, c'est le moment où jamais mon vieux..

A l'instant même où Sauron arrivait en haut de la Montagne, Merry se roula en petite boule sur le sol juste devant le gouffre. Sa cape, le « protégeant des regards hostiles », Sauron ne l'avait évidemment pas vu, et, buttant sur le Hobbit recroquevillé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et atterrit…

Dans le Volcan!

Oui! Sauron déboula toute la longueur de la crevasse, roulant sur les côtés pour essayer de se retenir et on entendait quelque chose qui pourrait s'interpréter ainsi :

Sauron : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

- Pendant ce temps, en haut du volcan-

Suivant Merry de très loin, soufflant et sifflant comme des buffles, arrive le reste de la Communauté.

Gandalf : _respirant à sen décaper les poumons, penchés les mains sur ses genoux_ .. Pfiiiiiooou... Quelle course..

Gimli : _violet_ Peuh.. Même pas tant qu'ça.

Pippin : _portant une casquette Mickey Mouse_ Ouééé, on retourne à Disney Land!

Gandalf : _après s'être administré des électrochocs à l'aise de son bâton pour se ressuciter_ Non, Pippin, on y est déjà allé trois fois...

Pippin : Ah merde...

Légolas : _Même pas dépeigné_ Même pas dépeigné!

Frodon : _ligoté au dos d'Aragorn_ AARGH! BRAGHZARKATAAR!

Gimli : ... Évidemment.

Aragorn : Regardez! Si j'essaie de me donner un coup de pied au fesses, j'arrive directement dans ses... _démonstration_

Frodon : IIIIIIIK! _cri très aigu_

Tous : Bwahaha!

Légolas : Dites.. L'est où Merry ?

Merry : _toujours en petite boule_ Il est encore là ?

Pippin : Qui ?

Merry : Bah Sauron.

Pippin : _regarde autour, derrière Gimli et sous un ptit caillou_ Nop.

Merry : _se relève_ Wa enfin! Les piles de mon Gameboy sont à sec!

- De retour à Dans le Volcan -

Sauron : ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...

- Retour sur le haut du Volcan -

Légolas : _se déhanchant de toute ses forces sur Hit Me Baby One More Time_ Ouais! Allez bébé!

Légolas, en pleine danse, ne remarque pas Gimli qui s'approche lentement. Le Nain leva les mains... et les posa sur la gorge de l'Elfe, qu'il se mit à serrer 'délicatement'..

Légolas : _le cou rétreci au diamêtre d'un spaghetti_ REEEEEUUURGH!

Gandalf : Hep! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites!

Le Magicien accouru pour tenter de défaire Légolas de l'emprise du ptit roux.

Gandalf : _tappant sur la tête de Gimli avec son bâton_ Lâchez! Mais lâchez!

Gimli : _N'écoutant pas_ .. Crève, mais crève...

Merry : Hm.. Je mise mon oreiller en plumes d'orignal autographié par Brad Pitt sur Gim'.

Pippin : Et moi j'vais miser sur Gandalf.. Euh disons...

Merry : Hein ? Sur Gandalf ?

Pippin : _lueur effrayée_ Mec, ne doute jamais de ce vieux débile.. Juste y penser me fait mal au derrière... _se masse le popotin_

Merry : _le regarde bizarrement_ ... Ouais.. Comme tu veux.. Alors tu met quoi ?

Pippin : Jvais miser.. Mon porte-clé Star Wars 8e édition.

Merry : Dans l'emballage d'origine ?

Pippin : Évidemment.

On entend en arrière-plan

Légolas : RAAAGH RREEEEGH!

Gandalf : Mais lâchez abruti!

Gimli : Meeeeeurs...

Sauron : ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...

Merry : _Se grattant le menton_ Hm... Ouais, ça va. tend la main à Pippin

Pippin tendit la main à son tour, pour conclure ce marché, quand Aragorn s'interposa, l'air furieux.

Aragorn : Non, mais vous êtes malades!

Merry et Pippin : Qué ?

Aragorn : Un porte clé 8e édition dans son emballage d'origine!

Frodon : _étrangement normal_ Oui, c'est vrai quoi!

Merry : _avec un sourire_ Un pari est un pari!

Aragorn s'éloigna en marmonant, seconder par Frodon qui tenta de lui ronger les oreilles. Pippin et Merry se serrèrent la main et s'assirent par terre avec du pop corn.

Gandalf : _S'arrêtant soudain_ Hem.. Merry ?

Merry : OUAIS! Allez, file le porte clés!

Pippin : _pleurant presque_ Aurevoir mon beau porte clés... Papa t'aime..

Gandalf : MERRY!

Merry : Qué ?

Gandalf : Qu'as tu fait de l'Anneau ?

Frodon : ARGHH ANOO! ANOOOO!

Merry : _le tirant de sa poche_ Bah il est là.

Gandalf : _se frappant le front de la main. Soupire_

Merry : Ben quoi ?

Gimli : Après tou, c'est une belle babiole.. Tu d'vrais p'têtre la garder !

Gandalf : Quoi ? Mais..

Légolas : _s'approchant de Gimli_ Il va peut-être me demander en mariage avec.. !

Gimli : _Assome Légolas_

Sauron : .. aaaaaaa AAAAARGHHH! _silence_

Gimli : Qu'eskia encore ?

Merry : Bah il a probablement touché le fond.. Bon vous croyez que je devrais garder l'Anneau ?

Frodon : MOUAARGH! MONANO!

Aragorn : Nop.

Sur ce, Aragorn ôta Frodon de sur son dos, toujours ligoté, et lui donna quelques croquettes sèches à manger.

Merry : Haha, t'as raison Arag'! _lance l'Anneau derrière lui_

Plan serré sur l'Anneau qui vole au dessus de l'Épaule du Hobbit, tournoyant et envoyant mille et une étincelles, réflexions des flammes oranges et rouges faisant rage plus bas.

Tous : _regardent l'Anneau_

Plan de l'Anneau qui monte toujours, avec le bruit lourd et grâve qu'il fait en tournant au ralenti

Tous : Oooooh...

Plan de l'Anneau qui monte encore un peu, ralenti encore... et s'arrête dans les airs

Tous : Mais ?

Gimli : Eh merde.. Foutu ralenti..

Aragorn : _levant le poing_ PJ ! LÂCHES LES RALENTIS!

L'Anneau encore dans les airs

Tous : _ronflent joyeusement_

Finalement, l'Anneau commence à redescendre... Lentement.

Pippin : C'est à toi Gan.

Gandalf : Oui merci mon petit. _montre ses cartes_

Pippin : _tic d'oeil_ Comment vous m'avez appelé ?

Gandalf : _eh merde.._ Heun... j'ai dit.. ''Oui merci mon Pip''.

Pippin : Mouais...

Légolas : _suivant l'Anneau avec des jumelles_ Bon, j'crois qu'il est temps..

Merry : Ouais ? Ok.

Ils se levèrent tous et, sur le bord du volcan, regardèrent l'Anneau tomber dans la lave avec une expression mi terrorisée/mi fascinée (plan contre plongé bien sûr).

Anneau : wssshhhhhfffffiiiiiiiii (bruit d'Anneau qui tombe)

PLOUSH !

Tous : Ouééééé _joua_

Et soudain, SOUDAIN! Le volcan explosa de partout. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Ils durent courir, nager, sauter et même marcher un peu. Ils passèrent très près d'y passer, si ce n'avait été de Légolas et ses cheveux tellement laqués qu'ils sont indestructibles. Lorsque les torrents de lave se furent quelque peu calmés, ils firent une pause pique nique puis se sauvèrent à nouveau lorsque les chacals de Mordor vinrent tenter de bouffer la tête de Frodon. Après nombres de péripéties, ils traversèrent de nouveau la France, la Belgique, le Mexique, l'Irlande et l'Australie mais cette fois, en sens inverse, et Pippin fut très heureux de pouvoir retourner à DisneyLand. De retour à leur petite cabane, ils décident de prendre un peu de repos, car ils sont un peu fatigués..

- De retour à la cabane -

Merry : Waw.. Alors ça c'était toute une aventure!

Frodon : _dont les cheveux repoussent en touffes_ Tu l'a dit!

Gandalf : Je crois que cette aventure nous aura tous rapprochés.

Légolas : Gimli, t'es mon meilleur ami !

Gimli : Ta gueule.

Aragorn : Plus jamais l'Anneau ne devra rêgner en ce monde.

Tous : Hourra!

Sam : _sortant des toilettes où il a passé le dernière chapitre et demi_ J'ai raté quelque chose ?

FIN

* * *

Eh bien voilà la conclusion de cette fanfic! Je vous remercie de vos nombreux reviews et de m'avoir lue. À bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions signées 'Salvi' ! xxx 


End file.
